


A-Z of Avengers

by bethy_277



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Awesome Pepper Potts, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 35,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethy_277/pseuds/bethy_277
Summary: A collection of one-shots of our Domestic and Battle Avengers. Looked in the dictionary and pulled a word from each letter of the alphabet.





	1. A- Attack (Heart Attack)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that came into my head as something that would be fun. I looked through the dictionary and picked out a word from each letter to base each one-shot on. There will be whump, hurt/comfort but then also fun and happiness. They won't connect to one another.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own no Marvel anything.

“Hey Peter.” Steve said as Peter walked out of the elevator at the tower. He had taken the subway from school and today was one of his lab days.

“Hey Steve. Where’s Tony?” Peter asked. He was on the common room floor and saw Steve, Sam and Clint but no Tony.

“He’s in the lab.” Clint replied. Peter nodded and turned back around to head to the lab. Steve caught his arm and Peter looked at him.

“Keep an eye on him. I don’t think he’s very well.” Steve said and Peter nodded as he headed down to the lab.

“Don’t even think about it. I will sell you.” Tony was threating Dum-E when Peter walked into the lab, dropping his backpack on the floor as he did so. It landed with a thump and Tony turned around in surprise.

“Hey kid.” He greeted as Peter looked him over. His face was pale and slightly green tinged, and his eyes red with dark circles under them. Looking down at the hands Tony had set on the counter, he could see them trembling ever so slightly.

“Kid?” Tony asked and Peter looked back up at Tony’s face.

“Are you alright?” Peter asked and Tony rolled his eyes.

“Good to see Steve has you worrying about me too- that mother hen.” Tony rolled his eyes. “Pete, I’m fine.”

Peter didn’t believe him for one second but when Tony turned back around, he knew he couldn’t ask again. As he headed back to his work table, he resolved to keep an eye on Ton. He scooted his chair around so he was facing Ton. Based on Tony’s groan of “Kid”, he was well aware of what Peter was doing but Peter decided he didn’t care.

He was absorbed with his formulas for his webshooters but looked at Tony every so often. He noticed Tony rubbing both his left arm and his jaw at different times before resuming his work. 2 Hours had passed when Peter became aware of his stomach grumbling. It let out a large grumble that even Tony heard. He looked up at Peter and set down the gauntlet that he was working on.

“Okay, time for food.” Tony stood up and then gasped as he clutched his chest. Peter’s anxiety spiked as he hurried over to Tony.

“Are you okay?” He asked. Tony had his eyes closed as he gripped the table.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, call-“ Peter started to instruct but Tony cut him off.

“I’m fine. I just stood up too quickly.”

“You are not fine.” Peter protested. Tony put a hand on his shoulder as he straightened up.

“I am. Now lets go get some food for you.” Peter tried glaring at Tony but Tony laughed as he pushed him towards the elevator. “Not scary at all Pete.”

Peter sighed as he and Tony got into the elevator to head to the common area and the kitchen. He was surprised when none of the others were there.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y- where are the others?” He asked the ceiling.

“Captain Rogers forced them to go to the gym.” F.R.I.D.A.Y responded and Peter laughed.

“We have Pizza from earlier. How does that-“

Tony suddenly cut off with a choke- the mug he had in his hand falling to the ground and smashing into little pieces. Peter watched horrified as Tony suddenly fell to the floor. Peter dropped to his knees next to Tony, ignoring the fact that the ceramic was digging into his leg.

Tony’s eyes were closed, his face white and his chest still.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y?!” Peter screamed.

“Boss is having a heart attack. Start CPR Peter. I have already alerted Captain Rogers and the others.”

Peter could already feel the tears pooling in his eyes as he leaned over Tony and started pushing down on his chest. F.R.I.D.A.Y assisted him by counting for him. After a few counts, he pressed his shaking fingers into Tony’s neck. He could feel a very faint heart beat but Tony still wasn’t breathing.

“Peter, start again.” F.R.I.D.A.Y directed him. Peter started pushing down again, tears running down his face. He felt one of Tony’s ribs give under him and he faltered.

“Keep going Peter. Captain Rogers is a moment away. You need to breathe for boss.”

Peter nodded, taking his hands from Tony’s chest. He leaned over Tony and breathed into his mouth, trying to get the air in, his tears falling onto Tony’s slack face.

“Compressions again Peter.” F.R.I.D.A.Y spoke up.

Peter put his hands over Tony’s chest just as Steve, Clint and Sam burst out of the elevator. They all looked from Peter’s tear-stained face to Tony’s slack one and all rushed over. Clint pulled Peter away while Steve and Sam took over the compressions. Peter tried to stand up with Clint, but his legs gave out. Clint put his arm around him and helped him stay steady on his feet.

Now that he wasn’t the one doing compressions, Peter’s head was absolutely pounding and his chest was heaving. Clint noticed this and tried to pull Peter away. He held his ground, wanting to see Tony. Steve and Sam were using a lot of force and it caused Tony’s head to flop around.

“Keep going. Medical is on their way.” F.R.I.D.A.Y announced.

“Come on Tony!” Steve was saying as he thumped on Tony’s still chest, Peter realized.

“How long has it been?” Sam asked.

“3 minutes.” F.R.I.D.A.Y responded and Peter started- it had felt so much longer.

“Come on!” Steve said again, and if on cute- Tony’s chest spasmed and he took a breath. Peter watched as Steve and Sam backed off as Tony took another unassisted breath and his eyes opened.

Peter’s chest started to heave even more and he struggled to get a deep breath. Clint’s arm tightened around him.

“Take a breath Pete. He’s okay. He’s breathing.” Peter tried to follow Clint’s instructions but there was blackness encroaching on his vision. Before he could do or say anything, his knees were buckling and he was falling into darkness.

\--

“I want to see him!” Peter could hear a voice shouting as he came slowly back to consciousness. His eyes felt heavy so he kept them closed. Whatever he was lying on felt soft and he didn’t want to move.

“He’s fine Tony! You need to rest. You just had a heart attack and surgery. You need to rest.”

“I’ll rest when I see him. You can’t tell me he’s unconscious and then not let me see him.”

“If you get into a wheelchair, you can see him. Fair?”

There was silence for a few moments before Peter heard footsteps and screeching wheels heading towards him. He was curious but his eyes were heavy and he was feeling like he was going to fall back into sleep. He felt a warm hand take his.

“See? He’s fine. It was just a shock.” A voice said above him.

Peter opened his eyes to see Tony siting there smiling at him.

“Hey.” Tony’s face was no longer pale and Peter felt his eyes fill with tears.

“Pete, don’t cry.” Tony said softly.

“You’re okay.” Peter sobbed, the tears overcoming him.

“I am. Thanks to you I hear.”

Peter shook his head. “That was Sam and Steve.”

“No Peter.” Peter hadn’t even realized Steve was in the room until he stepped forward. “You were the one who administered the CPR initially. Sam and I only stepped in last minute- you saved him.”

“Thank you Pete.” Tony said looking at him seriously. “I owe you.”

“Don’t ever have a heart attack again.” Peter said seriously.

“I’ll do my best.” Tony said.  


	2. B- Bale (Hay Bale)

“Did I ever tell you I’m allergic to hay?” Tony asked out loud.

“No you aren’t.” Steve answered.

“I could be. You don’t know Steve.” Tony replied.

“I know everyone’s medical history.” Steve said.

“That’s stalker-ish”

“Not as stalker-ish as you tracking me without my knowledge.” Peter chimed up.

“Zip it you.” Tony shot back as Steve and Rhodey who was also in the car laughed.

Thor had decided he wanted to experience all that Midgardian culture and as such, a trip to an orchard/corn maze was under way. The 4 were in one car with Clint, Thor, Sam, Natasha and Wanda in another- the others having all backed out. Tony only having agreed when he saw how enthusiastic Peter was.

“Clint is a completely ridiculous driver.” Tony said changing the subject and motioning to the car in front of them on the road.

“He’s doing that for Thor.” Steve commented. Clint was speeding up and then suddenly breaking before repeating the action. Tony was keeping a distance between the two cars.

It was only a few more moments before Clint turned onto the road that would take them to the orchard and maze. He parked the car a few moments later with Tony pulled in right next to him. Sam pretty much fell out of Clint’s car when he opened the door.

“I’m riding with you on the way back!” He gasped in Tony and Steve’s direction.

“You did not enjoy that? I had great fun.” Thor boomed as he got out of the passenger seat.

“No Thor! I did not enjoy that.” Sam said. Thor shrugged and started walking away. The others hustling to follow him- even dressed in casual clothes Thor still cut an imposing figure. They reached the entrance and Tony quickly pulled out his wallet before Thor could confuse the worker. The last time he had tried to pay he turned the conversation in circles for half an hour and nearly reduced the employee to tears.

After a few moments of fangirling by the employee, the group was standing in the orchard with baskets.

“Thor, it’s supposed to be one basket.” Wanda commented at the fact that Thor was holding 3 baskets.

“Oh.” Thor said but didn’t make a move to relinquish any baskets.

Tony snorted as he went after Peter who already had 4 apples in his basket. He went to bite into one and Tony stopped him, “Wash them first Pete.”

“Dad.” Sam coughed into his hand as he passed by Tony and Tony glared at him. Sam laughed and walked away.

“This is so fun. I am glad Thor suggested this.” Peter said happily. He looked at Tony’s empty basket.

“You don’t have any!”

“You pick them for me Pete. Pepper will probably be the one to eat them anyways.” Tony replied. He held out his empty basket and Peter had both baskets filled up quickly.

“I wish to go and explore this maze made out of corn!” Thor’s voice boomed from a few rows over and Peter laughed.

“Apples in the car first Thor! Else you and Clint will undoubtedly start an apple throwing war!” Natasha called back.

“No one needs that.” Rhodey yelled out.

“You spoil all of our fun!” Clint shouted out.

“Children.” Tony muttered as Peter laughed again. He and Peter headed back to his car where they met up with the others.

“My apples are going in your car to ensure I’m riding back with you.” Sam told Tony as he set his basket in the backseat.

“You can sit between Rhodey and I!” Peter chirped up.

“Oh no Spidey. You will be in the middle!” Sam said.

“The maze of corn awaits!” Thor shouted.

Tony sighed as he followed the group, led by Clint and Thor into the maze.

“They have haunted corn mazes too.” Clint was explaining to Thor. “And haunted houses.”

“Are they actually haunted?” Thor asked.

“Who knows?” Clint asked. “They are awesome either way!”

“Clint, can I remind you what happened last time we went into a haunted house?” Nat called out.

“That will never happen again!” Clint shot back.

“What happened?” Thor asked.

“No! No! We are not discussing that. It was an off day for me, that is all.” Clint cut Sam off before he could start explaining.

“That is okay. We all have off days.” Thor patted Clint’s shoulder and then completely turned off the path, heading into the corn stalks.

“Thor! You aren’t supposed to go in there.” Wanda said as Tony groaned, already getting ready to apologize and pay for any damages.

“Oh- I do apologize.” Thor came back onto the path. “This is just not very exciting.”

“Haunted corn maze it is next time!” Clint decided.

“I hope there’s a repeat of last time!” Steve called out.

“I hate you all.” Clint muttered.

Tony followed the other around while they traipsed around the maze, it only taking 10 minutes to get out. Thor looked put out as Natasha explained that it was supposed to take longer.

“I’m hungry!” Peter declared suddenly.

“I could eat too.” Steve said.

“Sustenance!” Thor cried out.

“There’s food over there.” Peter pointed to the food stall that was just beyond the orchard.

Tony was in the process of ordering Peter a hot dog when he felt his shirt be pulled back and then hay being stuck down his back. He jerked back to see Clint standing a few feet away, his face the picture of innocence.

Tony sighed, handing Peter his credit card before taking off after Clint. Clint laughed and sprinted away. Ton caught up to him, dragged him over to a hay bale and shoved his entire face in it. As Clint spluttered, he reached down his shirt and pulled the hay out of his shirt.

He heard Peter shriek and looked around to see Steve and Sam both chasing him. Peter leapt over a hay bale that Steve cleared but Sam did not. He ended up laying on the ground but Tony could see him laughing.

Natasha, Rhodey and Wanda were standing watching the scene take place. Tony looked around to see Thor approaching Sam carrying  whole hay bales. He dropped them straight onto Sam’s head as the others all called out.

“I think it might be time to go?” Rhodey called. Tony nodded, extending his hand to help Clint up while Steve went to assist Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


	3. C- Camouflage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! So I finally figured out how to look at subscriptions and whatnot, and there are so many of you subscribed to this work which is so exciting!!!
> 
> Without further adieu, here is C for Camouflage. This one is a bit shorter than the past two.

“So you pretty much just try to shoot each other?” Peter asked as Clint explained the rules of paintball to him.

“Yep.” Clint replied. “Just protect your head. I speak from experience I can’t believe you’ve never played before.”

“If you hurt my kid Barton, there will be trouble.” May called out from where she and Pepper were sitting on a bench watching the teams get ready.

“She’s serious.” Peter informed Clint.

“He’s on my team! I wouldn’t hurt him!” Clint protested.

Paintball had been his idea after a tough mission and learning the kid had never played made him all the more enthusiastic to play.

“Are you sure you don’t want to play May?” Peter asked his aunt.

“I’m very sure Pete. I played in college twice and that was more than enough for me. I’m happy to sit here with Pepper and Vision.” May responded smiling. The android flying over to join the two women.

Steve, Scott and Wanda walked over to Peter and Clint then, Wanda holding something in her hands. She handed it to Clint who realized it was face paint- the same green color she, Scott and Steve had streaked on their faces. He grinned as he swiped it under his eyes, and then turned to Peter to do the same.

“Well that’s done it. He’s totally terrifying now.” May called out teasingly as Peter blushed.

“Camouflage kid.” Clint tugged on his black hoodie and pulled the hood low over his face, the other members of the team doing the same.

“Cap, strategy?” Clint asked Steve.

“No powers allowed to Clint and Pete, you stay in the trees. Wanda, Scott and I will handle the ground. None of their team can handle trees like you two except maybe Nat.”

“Teams gather!” Pepper called out and Clint saw the others- Tony, Bucky, Natasha, Thor and Sam- approach.

Clint grinned at Natasha as she approached. Tony had managed to find the paintball guns and get them to the compound so they could play in the woods surrounding the compound at nighttime.

“Rules!” Tony called out. “No powers. No cheating- I mean you Barton.” Clint feigned mock offense as Tony looked at him. “We’re playing for an hour and a half. No head or face shots. My team has blue paintballs, other team has yellow. We’ll calculate at the end and the team total of all the hits will determine the points. May and Pepper will ref.. You hit the other team, gain a point. You lose a point if you hit your own team members. Hoods stay up. You lose points if Vision sees any cheating.”

“Lets go already!” Clint said interrupting Tony who gave him a look. Clint grinned back at him.

“When Pepper says go, there’s a 2 minute grace period before the game begins. Be careful in the dark. And Thor, this is meant to be a game of stealth.” Tony instructed the god.

 “You’re going down Steve!” Bucky taunted the other soldier.

“I don’t think so!” Steve replied.

“I’m coming for you kid.” Tony teased Peter.

“If you can catch me, old man!” Peter teased back and Clint laughed.

“So much sass!” Tony gasped.

“Okay go!” Pepper called and both teams took off into the woods. Clint and Peter stealthily headed up into the trees, careful not to let the others know. They both watched as dark figures spread out throughout the trees.

“Clint!” Peter hissed and he looked at the next tree.

“How are we supposed to tell who is on our team?! I can only see hoods!” Peter whispered.

“Don’t shoot me!” Clint replied.

“Duh!” Peter responded. “Doesn’t help.”

“Okay, game starts now!” Pepper’s voice came over the megaphone she had and Peter and Clint stopped whispering. They could hear the sounds of battle below and then Pepper’s voice.

“Sam and Scott! You are both cheating. Lose 2 points for each team.”

Clint then spotted a figure on the ground heading towards their trees. He squinted and could just see silver poking out of the hoodie sleeve. He aimed and struck Bucky in the chest.

“What??!” Bucky yelped and started looking around- looking everywhere but up in the trees. Clint looked to see that Peter had stuffed his fist in his mouth to keep from laughing. Bucky started moving away and another paintball hit him in the back, Clint noticing Peter had his gun pointed down.

“Come on!” Bucky shouted swinging around. Before he could move on, another paintball hit his leg. Clint noticed a figure in dark clothing appearing behind the tree- noticing the stature to be Steve. He hit Bucky again- at the same time that Clint and Peter shot their paint.

“I hate this game!” Bucky yelled out as he dashed off the path, now paint splattered. Steve looked up to where Clint and Peter were before dashing off.

Another figure appeared a few moments later, both Clint and Peter recognizing it as Wanda. She disappeared into the brush.

The next figure to come along was walking very slowly. Peter whispered to Clint that it was Tony. Clint held up 3 fingers, slowly dropping them a he counted down to 0, when they unleashed a volley of paint balls, splattering Tony’s chest. He looked up into the trees, his hood falling from his chest. Almost immediately Pepper called out.

“Tony!” Put your hood up!”

“Vision is a tattletale!” Tony yelled out but he put his hood up, holding it as he looked up into the trees. “Whoever is up there, get down here!”

Clint grinned but Peter couldn’t hold it back and let out a loud giggle.

“Peter! Get down here!” Tony called up and Clint took that moment to shoot Tony in the chest.

“PETER!”

“That wasn’t me!” Peter called out.

“Who else is up there-“ Tony started and then sighed. “Clint!”

“Yes?” Clint asked, confirming Tony's guess.

“Are you corrupting my spider?”

“This was Cap’s idea! Blame him!” Clint protested. "I'm an innocent."

"You are anything but innocent Clint." Tony replied.

“Hey Tony, Peter and Clint- stop talking! And you two- enough time in the trees. Get down.” Pepper called out.

Clint sighed as he and Peter climbed down- guns at the ready. As they climbed down, Tony shot at them both.

“Rude!” Peter yelled at Tony who shrugged.

“Bucky! You cannot tackle someone!” Pepper’s voice created a distraction and Clint turned and ran into the trees, away from Peter and Tony, hearing the paintballs going being him.

After that, Clint lost all track of time- bumping into Nat twice, Bucky again, Scott at one point and then Thor. That battle ended with Thor accidentally throwing his gun into a tree, and Clint managing to escape with only a few hits.

He was running away from Natasha again when Pepper called out that the game was over. Clint walked out of the woods with Natasha to join the others. Thor was absolutely covered in paint as were Tony and Peter. Peter had his arms wrapping around May, grinning delightedly.

“How?” Clint asked looking at Peter. Peter looked at Clint and pointed to Tony who was smiling. “We kind of hit each other- a lot.” He explained.

“So Scott, Sam, Bucky and Tony all lost points for their team.” Pepper said.

The group all stood around as Pepper counted up the points and then announced Team 1 as the winner. Clint cheered.

“Team 2 pays for pizza for losing!” Scott cried out.

“How is that any different than normal?” Tony asked. “I always pay for the pizza.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. :)  
> I have to say- I have been hit in the head with a paintball before, and goodness gracious- it hurt! Who knew paint could hurt so much??
> 
> If you are enjoying this, please let me know by leaving a comment. :)


	4. D- Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds a dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter, but it's also my favorite out of the 4 chapters I have uploaded for this story so far. 
> 
> Disclaimer as usual: I own no Marvel.

F.R.I.D.A.Y- is Peter still on patrol?” Tony called to the AI as he sat in the lab. It was storming outside the building but he knew Wednesday was a patrol day for Peter and he wouldn’t give it up. The AI was quiet for a moment before she responded.

“Karen says he is on his way to the Tower. He appears to have an extra passenger.” F.R.I.D.A.Y replied.

“What? Who?” Tony asked.

“Not so much a who as a what boss.” F.R.I.D.A.Y replied.

“What?”

“Yes, a what.” Friday responded.

“Don’t get sassy with me.” Tony responded.

“Peter is back at the Tower now boss. He is in the common room with Captain Rogers and Mr Barnes.”

Tony set down his tools as he headed towards the elevator. F.R.I.D.A.Y took him up to the common room and when he stepped out of the elevator, he saw Steve and Bucky crouched over something. As he headed over, he could just see the red of Peter’s Spiderman outfit.

“Pete?” Tony called out. Steve and Bucky turned around, blocking Peter totally from view. Tony frowned and walked towards them. “Are you alright?”

“Yep.” Came Peter’s muffled reply.

“Are you sure?” Tony stopped in front of Steve and Bucky.

“Positive.”

“Why are these two stopping me from seeing you then?”

“Because.”

“Because why?”

“I found a dog.”

“You found a dog?” Tony repeated. He pushed through Steve and Bucky to see Peter sitting there. He had taken his mask off but was dripping water all over the floor. In his arms was a scruffy looking dog that was also dripping wet. Peter looked up at Tony with pleading eyes.

“No. Absolutely not.” Tony said, knowing the answer

“Please? I can’t take him home.” Peter pleaded

“Pete, it’s a soaking wet dog. I can’t take care of a dog.” Tony replied. “Besides, it could belong to someone.”

“There’s no collar! He was running in between traffic.” Peter protested.

“We don’t have dog food or anything.” Tony said.

I’ll go to the store and get some.” Steve spoke up and Tony whirled at him.

“You are not helping.” He said to Steve who shrugged. “Buck, lets go get food.”

“It’s storming.” Bucky protested.

“It’s just a little rain.” Steve pulled Bucky away.

“And a bed!” Peter chirped out and Steve nodding, heading with Bucky to the elevator to head to the store.

Tony turned back around to Peter who was lying on the floor scratching the dogs stomach. Tony sighed and went to sit down next to Peter. The dog instantly sat up and leaned over, licking Tony’s cheek.

“He likes you!” Peter said smiling. Tony reached over and gave the dog a scratch, to which the dog started wagging his tail like crazy, thumping on the floor, spraying water all over the floor.

“Go shower. Take this thing with you.” Tony instructed. Peter stood up and motioned the dog to follow him, the dog happily following the instruction.

Tony watched him go and stood up, grabbing his phone to text May.

_7:01 Tony Your nephew found a stray dog_

_7:04 May Congrats! You now own a dog._

_7:06 Tony Why me?_

_7:10 May Thought of any names yet?_

Tony sighed as he put his phone down. He knocked on Peter’s door and hearing no response, he opened the door and went in. He could hear the shower running and over the water running, he could hear Peter’s laughter every so often. He waited until Peter came out of the shower, rubbing the dog with a towel as he did so.

“Tony.” Peter said, acknowledging him as he sat on the bed.

“Do you know what kind of dog he is?” Tony asked motioning at the dog. It looked to be about 20 pounds.

“Not exactly. A mix of some sort.” Peter replied.

“May asked if I’d thought of any names yet.” Peter’s head shot up at Tony’s statement.

“Are you keeping it?!” He asked. The dog seemed to pick up the excitement and yapped.

Tony sighed- inwardly he had known from the moment Peter found the dog that he would be keeping it.

“We have to get it checked and make sure no one is missing it and get shots, but if no one owns it, then yes.” Tony said.

“Yes!” Peter shouted and the dog yapped again.

“So names?”

“I like Maurice.”

“That is a terrible name for a dog.”

“It can be Mo for short!”

“Try again.”

“Theodore. Theo for short.”

“That’s better!” 

“What do you think dog? Do you think you’re a Theo?” Peter asked the dog, who barked- tail wagging.

“We heard we have a new dog?” Clint and Sam appeared in the doorway The dog yapped in excitement at the new arrivals and escaped Peter’s hold to go and greet the two men.

“This is Theo.” Peter announced.

“I like it!” Clint said.

“How did you even know?” Tony asked.

“Bucky texted everyone and said we have an Avengers dog.” Sam explained.

“He’s Peter’s dog. He’ll just live here.” Tony corrected. They heard the elevator chime and all headed out to the living area. Bucky and Steve were standing there, holding multiple shopping bags and looking slightly guilty.

“What did you get that needed that many bags?” Tony asked, motioning to the bags.

“Food and toys and beds.” Steve replied. Theo walked over to them and started sniffing the bags, reaching in and pulling out a squeaky toy. He walked over to Peter who was sitting on the floor and flopped himself into the teenagers lap, squeaking the toy.

Steve and Bucky started pulling out other items and Tony started counting.

“You got 7 dog beds? Why?”

“Well, he needs one for Peter’s room and then one out here. Bucky and I both got one for our rooms. You need one Tony, and there’s one for the lab. And then an extra one.” Steve explained.

“I call the extra one!” Clint yelled out. “Sam, you buy your own if you want one.”

“That dog will not be allowed in the lab! Absolutely not!” Tony protested.

“Lets all make a bet as to how long that’ll last?” Clint asked.

“No one respects me.” Tony mumbled.

“You got food for like 10 dogs Steve.” Sam commented.

Peter turned around to look at Tony.

“No!” Tony said.

“That’s a definite maybe kid.” Clint muttered to Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not usually a beggar for comments, but i'm kind of begging here? I see people giving me kudos which is awesome and people subscribing and bookmarking, but no one has actually commented? I want to know how you are all enjoying this, or not enjoying it, or ways I can improve? Please???
> 
> Also- if your dog is named Maurice, no offense meant. It's a joke between one of my friends and I so I put it in here. I think it's a cute name personally.


	5. E-Explosion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is a bit different- it's more actiony and less fluffy.
> 
> I haven't really written much action before, so I hope this is okay.  
> I also wrote this and realized it sounded way too much like the beginning of CAWS, so I re-wrote it.
> 
> As Usual Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel

“Okay, everyone clear on the mission?” Steve asked the team as they all sat on the edge of the dock. The Avengers had been called out to a ship that had been taken over by hostiles, and who had hostages. The plan was to take two speedboats to get out to the ship, and then use to rescue the hostages.

Everyone nodded and stood up. “Good, let’s go.”

Steve, Peter, Tony, Clint and Natasha piled into one speedboat. Sam, Scott, Rhodey and Bucky into another one.  The boats were specially designed to make as little noise as possible and the group glided through the waves as quiet as if they weren’t even there.

“Be careful, okay?” Steve heard Tony whispering to Peter.

“I’m always careful.”

“Seriously Pete.”

As the group reached the boats, Steve looked up. The boat was a huge carrier but had only had a skeleton crew of maybe 20. Clint and Scott expertly lined the boats up next to the carrier and Steve, Natasha, Tony and Bucky climbed out. Clint and Scott were staying on the boats to assist with the hostages and Clint would hit anyone up high with arrows, Tony would stay on the deck until they were spotted and then would take to the air with Rhodey and Sam.

Steve led Bucky, Peter and Natasha onto the ship and they headed through the nearest door. This door led them to a staircase. Steve pointed Natasha and Bucky down while he and Peter headed up.

It was only a few more seconds before Steve and Peter came across their first hostiles. The three men turned around, their weapons up and ready but before Steve could do anything, Peter had shot out webs and ripped all three of the weapons out of their hands and webbed them to the wall.

“Good job kid.” Steve praised before lurching forward to meet the hostile dead on. He threw his shield at one, effectively knocking him out as the other two approached him. He punched out, only to be blocked by the man’s arm. Quickly he dropped to his knees, swiping his arm out and hitting the guy around the knees, causing him to fall over. At the same time, he was aware of Peter going head on with the other guy, throwing webs that the guy kept managing to dodge.

Steve grabbed his guy before he could get on his feet again, pinning him down at the shoulders. The guy struggled against Steve and wrenched his shoulder away, Steve losing his grip before adjusting it again. Behind him Peter managed to hit his guy with a web grenade, pinning the guy against the wall. Before he could escape, he threw 4 more webs at him.

As Steve worked on keeping his guy down, he heard a loud siren and then shouting.

“So, we have been spotted.” Tony said over the comms. Steve could hear the sound of Tony’s repulsors firing up.

“Good observation.” Clint said dryly. “Any sign of the hostages yet?”

“Not here.” Peter replied.

“None of us yet.” Natasha said. She sounded slightly out of breath to Steve.

“Soldiers are enhanced.” Bucky spoke up.

Steve finally threw a punch that hit the soldier square in the face and he slumped onto the floor. Steve gathered his shield as Peter opened the door that was located behind them. It creaked open and then there were shouts of alarm.

“We’ve got hostages!” Peter called out stopping just beyond the doorway. Steve stepped around him and saw 5 faces staring back at them.

“We only have 5 though.” Steve called out. “Intel stated 20.”

“We have them.” Natasha called out.

“Get them all to the boats now.” Tony called out. “There’s soldiers swarming the decks.”

Steve and Peter hurried in to pull the ropes off the hostages, and then pulled them all up. Peter went ahead and then Steve brought up the rear. The group hurried back down the stairs to the deck where they had come onto the boat.

A sudden pinging by Steve’s head had everyone ducking. A soldier was facing them, firing his weapon. Steve threw the shield and the man flopped to the ground, the weapon falling down with him. Peter pushed the hostages forward and they headed towards Clint’s boat. Steve was aware of Sam, Rhodey and Tony up in the sky shooting at hostiles.

The archer reached up and Peter started helping people step down into the boat. Steve looked around and saw Bucky by Scott’s boat, assisting their hostages into getting into the boat.

“I could use some assistance up here.” Natasha called out. Steve looked up and he could see her a deck up, her knives flashing as she danced about with some hostiles.

“I can’t.” Bucky said.

“We’re tied up up here.” Rhodey called out.

“I’m coming!” Peter called out. Steve turned back around to see the hostages were all in Clint’s boat and Peter’s hands were free.

“On my way.” Steve called out. He and Peter rushed towards another step of stairs that would take them up to Natasha. Once they reached the deck, they both rushed towards Natasha- Steve throwing his shield and Peter throwing webs. There were 4 hostiles on the deck and within a few moments, the combined skills and strength of Natasha, Steve and Peter had them all down.

Natasha caught her breath while Steve and Peter both headed over to downed hostiles. Steve looked at the one closest to him, trying to decipher where he had seen him before. Before he could recognize him, Peter’s voice broke into his concentration.

“Uh guys?” Steve and Natasha both looked his way. He looked to be holding some sort of device. “This guy had this on him.”

As if on cue, there was a rumbling from below the ship and then an explosion. Steve watched as the back half of the ship immediately burst into flames.

“Get off of there! Now!” Tony yelled out.

Steve lurched to his feet, grabbing Natasha and Peter as he went, sprinting for the other end of the ship before jumping off into the water. As their feet left the boat, another explosion ripped through the ship and the front burst into flames.

Steve hit the water, the force ripping both Peter and Natasha away from his grip as he went under. He didn’t immediately surface, aware that there was flaming, flying debris hitting the water above him. He could hear the comms though- Tony had waterproofed them after Clint had almost drowned on a mission a month or so before.

“Shit! Anyone see them?”

“Did they get off?”

“Steve! Peter! Nat!”

“Anyone have eyes on them?”

“Come on guys! Answer us!”

Steve eventually surfaced, finding a ring of fire in the water around where he surfaced. He coughed a little as he looked around- not seeing either Peter or Natasha’s heads.

“Steve! Eyes on Steve!” Tony called out. Steve looked up to see Ironman heading towards him. Tony ducked down closer to the water, holding out a hand. Steve grabbed it and Tony pulled him from the water, depositing him in Clint’s boat a moment later.

“You alright?” Clint asked, turning around. He was at the wheel of the boat, clearly searching the water for the missing three.

“I’m good. Pete and Nat?” Steve asked, standing up and Clint shook his head. “Nothing yet.”

Clint and Scott both had the searchlights of the boats trained on the water, sweeping around the ripping water, flaming wreckage and oil filling the water.

“Eyes on Peter!”  Rhodey called a moment later. Steve saw him suddenly duck down and come up a moment later, Peter hanging from his grip. Rhodey deposited him in Clint’s boat and then headed back up. Steve leaned over the teenager and ripped his mask up, to just over his nose. Peter coughed as he sat up and Steve thumped him on the back.

“He okay?” Tony called out from where he was hovering above the boat.

“I’m fine.” Peter called out, voice hoarse.

“Got Nat!” Bucky called out. Steve saw Scott’s boat stop where it was, and then Bucky was reaching over the side and pulling a dripping Natasha out of the water.

“She’s okay. We’re all good.” Bucky called out a moment later and there was a collective sigh of relief.

“Lets get out of here. All hostages and Avengers secure.” Steve called out. Scott and Clint set the boats toward land and gunned the engines- Tony, Rhodey and Sam flying behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F should be up soon. It's also a bit different but it's Thor-oriented and I had fun with it. :)
> 
> Please let me know how you feel about this chapter in the comments. :)


	6. F- Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Whoops! I didn't mean to go this long between chapter updates!
> 
> 2\. Happy Valentines Day! This chapter happens to be about Flowers which is funny.
> 
> 3\. I don't love this chapter. When I saw this word, I knew instantly I wanted to have Thor as the main character and have him buying flowers. Looking up the flowers and their meanings was fun. :) But I don't totally love this chapter.

“I’m just saying that this place could benefit from having more gaming devices.” Clint was saying as Steve walked into the room at the Compound.

“Get some yourself then.” Natasha replied.

Steve smiled as he sat down on the couch next to Natasha.

“Where is Stark?” Clint asked looking around the room. It was only currently occupied by Steve, Natasha, Clint and Sam.

“He’s with Thor, Peter and Scott. Thor wanted to go to the flower store and he can’t drive after last time.” Steve said.

Thor had attempted to drive one of Tony’s cars and ended up reversing it into one of Tony’s other cars, and Tony had forbidden him from even stepping into the garage without someone else- excluding Peter who had been an instigator of that situation and was not allowed in the garage without another adult present.

“Why did he want to go to the flower store?” Clint asked and Steve shrugged.

“He likes flowers.”

“Didn’t he go yesterday, and the day before?” Natasha asked and Steve nodded.

“Hey! Pay attention Clint!” Sam yelled and Clint turned his attention back to the game he was playing with Sam. Steve grabbed the book he had left on the table the day before and settled back onto the couch.

It wasn’t long before Steve heard the elevator door open and Pepper stepped into the room. She was holding a few flowers with red petals in her hands.

“Hey Pepper.” Steve greeted.

“Hi. Can you all come with me? Thor has something he would like to show everyone.” Pepper motioned to the 4 Avengers. Steve set his book down and got up from the couch as Sam paused the game, and they all followed Pepper to the elevator.

“What is this something?” Natasha asked as the elevator headed down.

“It has to do with these.” Pepper smiled, motioning at the flowers she was holding.

“They are nice.” Clint noted.

The elevator opened up on the ground floor and the group followed Pepper out the doors and around the side of the building, where they came across an explosion of color and Thor standing, beaming in the middle.

“Friends! Look! I have all of these flowers!” Thor boomed out.

“He chose flowers for all of us.” Peter, who was leaning on the side of the building, said happily. Steve noticed that Tony, Scott and Bucky were standing there too.

“Shall I show you all your flowers?” Thor asked. Steve nodded as the others all agreed.

“The flowers the lovely Lady of Iron are holding are Amaryllis and they mean worth beyond beauty.” Thor walked to the edge of the flowers and pointed at a yellow, drooping flower.

“Honeysuckle for the Man of Iron, meaning devoted love and generous.”

The expression on Tony’s face was completely unreadable as he looked at the flowers.

“Gladiolus for Bird Man- Strength of Character and Honor. Delphinium for the friend of ants- big-heartedness and fun. Stargazer lilies for Metal Man- honor and aspiration. Sunflowers for the carer of the Spider Man- warmth and adoration.” Thor pointed out the various flowers as he listed them off.

“Snapdragon for Widow- Graciousness and Strength. Young Spider- the lilac for youthful innocence and confidence.” Steve saw Peter’s face light up as he looked at the dainty purple flowers Thor pointed to.

“Orchids for Maximoff- refined and thoughtful. Balm for Banner- empathetic and compassionate. Sage for Rhodes- wise & greatly respected.” Thor paused for a moment before he pointed at a bunch of red, orange and yellow daisies.

“Gerber Daisies for Barton- Cheerfulness.” Everyone in the group laughed at that choice.

“And Rogers- The Edelweiss.” Thor pointed at a tall white flower with yellow on the inside. “Courageous.”

“How long have you been working on this Thor?” Scott asked.

“Weeks. Learning all of the Midgardian names took time. You have some very strange names.” Thor said.

“You even included May!” Peter looked delighted. “And she loves sunflowers.”

“I would never forget about the formidable May Parker.” Thor answered.

“This is very kind Thor.” Pepper said smiling.

“Is there a flower for you?” Clint asked.

“There is not. I wanted to show my respect for all of you.”

“And you did. A whole acre of it.” Tony said.

“Do you not like it?” Thor asked.

“No, I do.” Tony replied and Thor beamed.

Steve noticed Peter heading over to him then, stopping when he got to his side.

“We need to get Thor a flower. He’s part of the team!” Peter whispered and Steve nodded.

Peter pulled out his phone and maneuvered so Steve could see it. They looked at pictures and meanings for a few moments before Peter pointed to one and Steve nodded. Peter put his phone away and then turned to the group.

“Uh, Steve and I are going out. We’ll be back.”

“Out where?” Tony asked.

“Out.”

“Cap, make sure he wears a helmet.” Tony called over to Steve. Steve nodded and headed towards the garage, Peter in tow. He handed Peter the helmet and then started up the motorcycle, Peter holding on behind him. Steve knew that the nearest flower shop was about a half hour away.

Once they arrived, Peter and Steve headed in, Peter holding the helmet underneath his arm.

“Hi there, Can I help you find something?” An employee walked up to them, gaping a little when he realized who he was talking to.

“We’re looking for this.” Peter said, showing a picture on his phone. The employee nodded and motioned for them to follow him, leading them towards the back. He led them to where a patch of flowers were, pointing out the one they were looking for.

“Pick one out.” Steve instructed Peter, who reached over to select a few.

“Good.”

The duo headed back up front where Steve paid for the flowers and held them while Peter put his helmet back on. The flowers were wrapped in plastic but Peter still held them carefully with one hand while he held onto Steve’s waist with the other.

“Drive carefully!” Peter instructed as Steve headed out of the parking lot to head back up to the Compound. He hit a few bumps and each time Peter cried out.

35 minutes later Steve was pulling into the compound and parking the motorcycle. He took the flowers while Peter dumped the helmet and then handed them back as they headed to the elevator.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y- where is everyone?” Peter called out.

“They are in the common room. Heading there now.” F.R.I.D.A.Y replied and the elevator moved upwards. When the doors opened, Peter hid the flowers behind his back.

“Where did you two go?” Sam called out from where he and Clint were back playing the game.

“Thor.” Steve called out and the God turned his head.

“We got you something.” Peter held out the Birds of Paradise he was carefully cradling. Thor got up and stared at the flowers before taking them from Peter.

“They mean Magnificence.” Steve said.

“Thank you Peter and Steve. I will go and plant them now!” Thor almost ran to the elevator in his haste to get outside.

“Nice.” Clint said and Steve saw the rest of the group looking at them with smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please comment or kudos if you are enjoying this little series. I know there's a number of you subscribed to this and it seems crazy to me that so many of you enjoy it that way, but I would love to have some more comments with any suggestions or constructive criticism.  
> I do have words for all the alphabet but I only have through the next letter written, so if you have any words you'd love to see me write- definitely suggest. :)
> 
> It won't be so long before the next update.


	7. G- Grime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first time that I am writing a chapter without a certain person's POV in mind. I am sort of switching from person to person and I hope it comes over okay, since this is the first time doing that. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the subscriptions, comments and kudos you are all leaving. :) I'm having fun writing all of these, so i'm happy you are all enjoying them too.

“This is boring. I’m bored Steve.” Bucky said, looking at the other soldier who was staring at a computer screen, Peter standing on the other side, instructing Steve on things to click on.

“So go do something.” Steve replied, not taking his eyes from the computer screen.

“There’s nothing to dooooo.” Bucky whined.

“You are worse than Peter.” Steve claimed.

“Hey!” Peter protested. “I don’t have to help you you know?”

“You know what we should do?” Bucky asked.

“What?”

“Football Game.” Bucky suggested. The other two turned to look at him.

“It’s pouring outside.” Steve commented.

“That’s the best time to play.”

“I’m in.” Peter said almost immediately. He honestly wanted to be doing anything other than trying to help Steve with the internet.

“Come on Steve-o.” Bucky said and Steve raised his eyebrows.

“Steve-o?”

“Go with it. Come on!”

“Yeah, come on Steve!” Peter chimed in. Steve waited a few moments before sighing, knowing he wasn’t going to win.

“JARVIS, call the team to Assemble. Tell them we’re playing a football game outside in 10 minutes.” Steve called up.

“Sir says he would rather choke to death so he’s out.” JARVIS replied a moment later.

“That’s dramatic.” Peter said.

“Thor is in, Mr Barton has agreed, Sam says he is in, Mr. Lang said and I quote “Hell yeah!”, and Mr Rhodes has declined.” JARVIS reported a few moments later.

“Well they suck.” Bucky stated.

“Go get changed kid. We’ll meet you outside in 5 mins.” Steve told Peter, who dashed off to get ready. He threw on an old pair of running shorts and an old t-shirt, throwing on his oldest pair of tennis shoes before rushing back down and heading outside. The others were all gathered there, huddling under an awning to stay dry while Steve went over the rules.

“Teams- Pete, Scott, myself, Sam. Bucky, Clint, Thor. There are no rules except no shrinking, no lightning and no other way of using powers. Everything else is fair game.” Steve explained.

“That’s four against three.” Clint pointed out.

“You have Thor and Bucky. You’ll be fine.” Sam replied.

“Alrighty, lets go.” Steve stepped out from under the awning, the others all following and within moments they were soaked. The field they were playing in was behind the Compound, and it was already muddy with puddles everywhere.

The teams lined up across from one another. Peter and Clint standing right at the line, with Clint holding the football.

“Go!” Steve yelled and Clint turned around, throwing the ball behind him to Thor. The God pushed his wet hair out of his face and charged forward, pushing past Steve and Sam. Peter caught up to him, and took a flying leap to try to catch the God. He got his arm around Thor but Thor’s arm was wet and Peter’s grip slipped. He ended up tripping over his feet, and lying face first in the mud. He lay there for a minute before lifting his head up to cheering.

Thor, Clint and Bucky were standing by their goalpost cheering. Thor took the football and threw it at the ground before the others could stop. The ball instantly exploded into little pieces, the cheering ceasing.

“Good thing we have more!” Scott called out. He jogged over to the shed across the field and pulled out 4 more footballs. He set 3 of them on the ground before running over to the rest of the group.

“Line up again.” Steve commanded and the group all followed, Peter wiping his hands on his shorts to clean them enough to wipe his eyes clear of mud.

Scott handed him the ball and he set himself ready, across from Clint. The archer had smeared mud under his eyes and was now referring to it as his battle paint.

“It’s mud Clint.” Sam called out.

“No! It’s my battle paint!” Clint cried back.

“No, it’s mud.”

“You spoil all of my fun Wilson!”

“Set, hike!” Steve called out. Peter stood up, backing up as he saw Sam and Scott run up ahead. He threw the ball up to Sam, who caught it and headed towards the goalpost. Peter and Clint were running next to each other and the teenager reached over and shoved the archer, right into a puddle. He stood there laughing as Clint sputtered.

“Oh it’s on spider.” Clint said, jumping up from the puddle and heading straight for the teenager who took off across the field. He was way ahead of Clint when he slipped on a slick piece of ground, falling down, his own head straight into a puddle. The archer came up behind him and shoved his head further into the ground momentarily before pulling him back out. Peter wiped at his eyes as he sat up.

“Serves you right.” Clint stated from where he was sitting on the ground.

Peter laughed as he looked out to the field to see Bucky and Steve going at it, both of them covered in mud. Sam and Scott were standing by the goalpost, seemingly playing a game of keep-a-way with Thor, the God only half-heartedly trying to get the football.

“Team- gather round.” Steve called out. Clint stood up, extending his hand out to Peter who took it. Clint headed to the other end to gather with Bucky and Thor while Peter headed to his team. They huddled around as Scott gave his game plan.

“So we have these extra footballs but nothing to do with them. I think we should use them.”

"Each have a football?" Steve asked, catching onto Scott's plan immediately.

"Yep." Scott took off across the field to grab the three footballs that were laying there.

"Hey!" Clint yelled. "What are you doing? Are you about to cheat?"

"There are no rules!" Scott bounced back to where Steve, Sam and Peter were- handing each of them a football and picking up the mud-covered one they had been using.

"Oh come on!" Clint complained.

"Shut it Barton. You're just mad you didn't think of this!" Sam called back. The teams all lining up to go again.

"Hike!" Steve yelled and there was another explosion of movement. Peter took off, Clint chasing after him while Bucky plowed directly into Steve and they both hit the ground. Thor went after Sam while Scott maneuvered around them all, heading for the goalpost.

Scott crossed over the goalpost and started cheering, holding the football above his head jubilantly. Peter managed to get away from Clint and crossed over the line, joining in Scott's cheering. Steve and Bucky were still on the ground, and Thor had managed to take Sam down so they both sat in the mud.

"Ridiculous." Everyone looked over to the doors to see Tony and Rhodey standing under the awning, watching them.

"Pete." Clint said grinning at the teenager. Peter instantly knew what he meant and nodded. Without a seconds hesitation, they both took off towards Tony, mud flying everywhere as they ran.

"NO!" Tony yelled, about to open the doors to get back inside when Rhodey spoke up.

"JARVIS, lock the doors."

"Rhodey!" Tony gasped with betrayal before both Clint and Peter plowed right into him. Rhodey jumped out of the way as the three slammed directly into the glass doors and slid down to the ground. Peter took his mud-covered hand and smeared it over Tony's face and hair while Clint hugged Tony's legs.

"You are so dead Peter Parker!" Tony threatened as he tried to push the laughing teenager off of him, failing when Peter used his strength against him. Once Tony was covered to Peter and Clint's satisfaction, they stood back up. Tony lay on the ground for a few more moments, glaring at them before getting up. His face was covered in mud and his hair in total disarray. His pants and shirt totally beyond repair. Tony looked behind him to see the glass doors smeared with mud from where they had collided with it.

"You're cleaning that." He told Clint and Peter.

"Nah. You have cleaners." Clint replied.

"They are not paid to clean grime and mud off glass, caused by idiotic children." Tony replied.

“Pffft.” Clint scoffed as he and Peter went to join the Avengers still playing with the footballs.

“I mean it!” Tony called out.

“No you don’t.” Peter called back to him and Tony scoffed, looking at Rhodey who was grinning.

“You are the worst.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I have written every single chapter with Peter having a pretty prominent part in each. He is my favorite in case you all can't tell. 
> 
> Please let me know how you feel about this chapter. :) The next one will be up this week sometime. :)


	8. H- Hypnotize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I don't totally love this one but I'm still posting it.  
> I've never been hypnotized myself and only seen it happen once, so I had to google some of this to try to get it correct.   
> I also figured who would be the most likely to get hypnotized and it might seem off for Natasha but I figured I'd go with it still. 
> 
> Also, this is kind of an AU in that Clint did not experience being hypnotized in Avengers. Wanda and Bucky were excluded because they would obviously not want to be hypnotized and would fight it. 
> 
> Disclaimer as usual: I own nothing Marvel related.

“Why do you want this to happen so badly?”

“Because it’ll be hilarious!”

“I don’t think hypnotizing people is that funny.”

“That’s because you are boring.”

“Clint, I am not boring.”

“I already talked to someone about going to them! Come on…..” Clint whined as he sat with Tony, Rhodey, Peter, Bucky and Steve in the common area of the Tower.

“I am NOT being hypnotized. I am 110% out.” Bucky announced.

“Fair.” Clint commented. “But everyone else is fair game!”

“I’m in!” Peter said cheerfully.

“You are always in for anything this idiot wants to do.” Tony said.

“Because he knows I always have good ideas!” Clint said happily.

“Would it even work on us?” Rhodey asked.

“I guess we could try it out?” Steve suggested and Clint cheered.

“I’m going to get Nat and Wanda!” Clint said dashing out of the room.

“Meet in the garage in 10 minutes!” Steve called after him and Tony groaned.

“Why do I even associate with all of you?”

“Because you lovvvvvvveeee us.” Peter grinned.

“I love some of you. Some.” Tony replied as he stood up.

The group all headed down to the garage where Natasha, Wanda and Clint met them. Clint practically vibrating from excitement. Tony, Steve, Peter, Bucky and Rhodey climbed into one car while Clint, Natasha and Wanda piled into a different car before heading out to the hypnotist that Clint had found.

It was a 10 minute drive to the building where the hypnotist was and the group piled out of the cars. Clint bounced ahead with the others all following behind.

Once in the building, there were directed by the receptionist into a large room where a man was standing in front of them.

“You can all sit down on the couches. My name is Tim.” The man directed the group to all sit down on the assembled couches. Tony and Peter sat on a couch together, Steve, Natasha and Rhodey on another and Wanda and Clint on the final one. Bucky remained standing against the wall, his arms crossed.

“I’m going to begin. To be hypnotized, you need to want to be hypnotized. If you don’t, this won’t work.” Tim said.

“Ah, I’m out then.” Tony announced and Tim looked at him.

“Just give this a chance.” Tim said and then he sat himself down.

“Everything is calm here. Take deep breaths everyone as you can feel yourself relaxing.” Tim’s voice was soothing and slow as he talked. “As I continue my talking, you are heading down into a relaxed state. If your eyes feel heavy and like they want to close, go ahead and close them and relax back into the couches.”

Steve, Peter, Clint and Natasha all closed their eyes as they sank back into the couches. Peter’s head leaned onto Tony’s shoulder as he relaxed and Tony smiled softly.

“Continue to relax as you sit on the couch. You feel so heavy, and your limbs aren’t going to move because they feel so heavy. You are in a relaxed state, and nothing will wake you right now.”  

Tim stopped talking as he looked at the 4 who had their eyes closed. Bucky, Rhodey, Wanda and Tony all looked at one another, completely wide awake.

“You three, stand up away from the couches.” Tim instructed. Tony motioned towards Peter’s head resting on his shoulder. Tim instructed him to carefully move Peter’s head so that it was leant against the back of the couch. Tony did so and then stood up, moving to stand by the others. Peter’s eyes were closed and he was completely unmoving.

“You are all slipping further into a deep sleep. The only thing that will wake you will be my voice telling you to wake but for now, continue to sleep.”

Tim turned to the others who were awake. “Any suggestions of what you would like them to do? They are all far under.”

“Strip!” Rhodey shot out, grinning.

“Rhodey!” Wanda laughed.

“You are not making Peter strip!” Tony protested.

“Listen to my voice. It is quite warm in here, don’t you think? Isn’t it a bit too hot in here? Don’t you think you’re too hot in those clothes? Wouldn’t you like to take some of them off?” Tim suggested and the 4 on the couches started moving, their eyes closed as they did so. Peter and Clint both bent down to take their shoes off, while Natasha and Steve both removed their jackets. Clint had started fanning himself as he undid his laces one handed. He started wiping his forehead as if he felt the sweat dripping down his face.

“What is his name?” Tim asked, pointing to Clint.

“That’s Clint.”

“You are all feeling very cold all of a sudden. Don’t you want to put your clothes back on?” Tim suggested and the 4 started putting their jackets and shoes back on. Clint shivered as he put on his jacket quickly, wrapping his arms around his body to try to warm himself up. 

“You are all feeling very sleepy again. Your eyes are heavy, you are falling back asleep. Don't you all want to lie back into the couches and the comfortable feeling of them?”

Peter, Natasha, Steve and Clint all ceased in their actions, slumping back onto the couches in a deep sleep like state. Steve only had one arm in his jacket and Peter was only wearing one shoe.

“Clint, if you can hear me- can you nod your head?”

Clint nodded at Tim’s words.

“Okay Clint, you seem like to like to dance? I have some music put on here and no one is watching. You love to dance, why don’t you get up and dance to the classical music I have playing?”

Rhodey had to stuff his fist in his mouth to prevent himself from laughing out loud as Clint rose up from the couch and started pirouetting. He put his hand on top of his head, the other one in front of him and began turning in circles.

Tony pulled out his phone as he started recording Clint with his spinning. Clint paused for a moment before he moved towards the floor, stretching out one leg behind him as he put his hands above his head and started doing a weird movement with his hands. He started moving his hands in a sweeping moment and his head followed the movements.

“Clint, the music seems to have switched and is now a pop song.”

Clint jumped up to his feet and started bouncing his head to the imaginary music. He spun around while bouncing his body to the music as the awake Avengers struggled to hold back their laughter.

“Clint, you are getting tired again. Your limbs are getting heavy, wouldn’t you like to lie back down again? Tim said slowly and Clint stopped dancing almost immediately. He lay himself down straight onto the ground, curling up on the carpet.

“Oh look there’s a dog! You all like dogs, wouldn’t you like to be a dog?” Tim suggested and all four of the hypnotized Avengers started moving.  

Steve and Peter both moved down to the ground on all fours and started crawling around the floor. Steve started barking and a laugh escaped Wanda before she quickly muffled it.

Clint was on the ground spinning around in circles as if he was chasing a tail. He and Steve almost bumped into each other and then stared at each other, barking at one another as they circled each other.

Natasha had curled up on the couch like she was sleeping and not taking part in any of the actions that the men were acting out.

“I think it might be time to wake them up.” Tim suggested.

“This is hilarious though!” Bucky protested.

“I can’t leave them under for much longer.” Tim said before he turned back to the hypnotized Avengers.

“The dog has gone away now and you are all feeling very sleepy again. You feel like you want to lie down and go back into the relaxed darkness.”

Peter, Clint and Steve all fell onto their backs on the cushions, eyes closed while Natasha uncurled herself to lie on her back on the couch.

“I’m going to count to ten, and once I hit 10 and tell you to wake, you will be wide awake and unable to remember any of what just happened.”

Tim started to count to 10 and when he hit 10, Clint, Natasha, Peter and Steve all opened their eyes, looking surprised to see themselves on the floor.

“What?” Clint asked as the group who had been awake started laughing hysterically. Tony had his phone and was showing the video of what had just occurred.

“I never knew Steve and Clint could be such good dogs.” Bucky laughed.

Steve blushed furiously as Clint just put his head in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the hits, comments, subscriptions and bookmarks you are all leaving here. :) I'm really enjoying writing this little series. I have two different ideas for I, so we'll see which one ends up on here.


	9. I- Insomnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warning here for people being drugged. It is NOT in a malicious intent, but rather someone keeping their friends healthy and rested. But if that's not your thing, you can read until about the last 8 lines before the break.
> 
> Oh also, there is a mention to a character passing away. Nothing explicit- just mentioned. 
> 
> On a different note, what even is my brain sometimes? When I started writing this, I wasn't intending on going in this direction but my brain was just like- forget your other plan, this is what is happening. Peter wasn't even supposed to be in this chapter. 
> 
> Disclaimer: The norm. I own no Marvel, or anything that is mentioned in this chapter ie Pearl Harbor movie.

It was dark in the Tower when Steve found himself sitting in the common area. He had just gotten back to the Tower 10 hours ago after being on a mission for a few days with Scott, Sam and Thor and was exhausted when he had gone to bed.

He had gone to bed hours previously but had simply laid in bed staring at the ceiling before deciding to get up and giving up on sleep. He had suffered with Insomnia since coming out of the ice, so this wasn’t a new thing. He generally didn’t talk about it with the team however, not wanting them to know how many nights he stayed awake. It didn’t matter how tired Steve may have been before he went to bed, the moment he lay down his brain wouldn't be quiet and sleep wouldn't come.

Steve turned on some of the lights, keeping them at a low level so he could see. No one had living areas on the common room level but he still didn’t want to run the risk of waking anyone else up. He lived on the same floor as Bucky, Sam and Natasha all of whom were light sleepers so he had been as quiet as possible when he had left the floor and headed downstairs, trying not to wake any of them when he had walked in the darkness of the night.

 He headed over to one of the tables in the corner where a half-completed puzzle sat. Steve and Bucky had been working on the 1500-piece puzzle for almost a week and were about halfway through. Sam and Clint had offered to help but Sam was useless at puzzles and Clint had been banned from touching the puzzle after managing to dump half of it on the floor.  

Steve settled himself on the chair at the table and started picking up pieces, intent on finishing the top half of the puzzle. It was a panorama of New York City and Steve wanted to get all of the sky in. 

It could have only been about an hour before he heard more noises. Steve set down the pieces he was holding and turned around to see both Tony and Rhodey walking into the common area, talking quietly. Both of them stopped when they saw Steve at the table.  

“Hey.” Tony said, upon seeing Steve, surprise on his face.

“Hi.” Steve replied. Steve and Rhodey sat themselves down the couch and Steve joined them, pushing away from the puzzle table.

“Can’t sleep?” Rhodey asked as Steve settled in the armchair.

“Stared at the ceiling for a while.” Steve replied.

“That’s always fun.” Tony said, a little sarcastically.

“Why are you two up?” Steve asked.

Tony shrugged while Rhodey answered the question.

“Found this one in his lab, as usual. Told him he wasn’t allowed back there until he went to bed but I don’t trust him, so here we are at 2am.”

“Not tired.” Tony replied, as a yawn escaped him.

“Not tired?” Rhodey commented.

“My body betrays me.” Tony said dramatically as he draped himself across the arm of the couch.

“JARVIS, play whatever is next on Netflix.” Rhodey called up to the ceiling.

Steve settled back into the couch as Netflix appeared on the tv and Pearl Harbor started playing.

“How was the mission?” Rhodey asked Steve a few moments into the movie. He tore his eyes away from the screen to see the other man looking at him, concern in his eyes.

“Easy. Took out some bad guys, destroyed a base. Came home.” Steve replied. The mission had been a little more complicated than that, but between the four of them- the men had all come home without serious injury and with a successful mission completed.

“Is there a reason why you can’t sleep?” Rhodey asked and Steve sighed.

“Nope.”

Rhodey opened his mouth to talk again, and the two were interrupted by a loud snore. Tony had shifted down on the couch and was lying with his head thrown back on the arm, eyes closed and completely asleep.

“Not tired my ass.” Rhodey said.  Steve watched as he got up and threw a blanket over the sleeping man before sitting back down into another armchair.  The two men didn’t say anything for a few moments, choosing to watch the movie until Steve was aware that Rhodey was staring at him. He sighed again and turned his head to the man.

“Yes?”

“Are you sure there isn’t a reason you can’t sleep? I know this isn’t the first time you have been down here in the middle of the night.”

“How do you know that?” Steve asked, suspiciously.

“I talk to JARVIS.” Rhodey said simply.

“Isn’t that an invasion of privacy?” Steve asked.

“Maybe.” Rhodey shrugged. “But I’ve known this one for years-“ Rhodey pointed at Tony as he spoke “and I know how bad he is at taking care of himself sometimes, so I keep tabs on all of you.”

Steve didn’t respond, choosing to look back at the television. Rhodey didn’t say anything else, and the two sat in silence, only interrupted by Tony’s occasional snoring.

After a few moments of debating in his head, Steve sighed and looked back at Rhodey. The man instantly turned his head to look at Steve, instructing JARVIS to pause the movie.

“Ever since I came out of the ice, I haven’t been able to sleep well. Some nights I sleep great but most nights I don’t.” Steve admitted.

“Have you ever talked to someone?” Rhodey asked and Steve shook his head.

“Not sure it’ll do much for this.” Steve responded.

“You’d be surprised.”

Steve just hummed noncommittedly and turned back to the tv, instructing JARVIS to start the movie again.

The movie had just gotten to the part where the attack started when another figure appeared at the doorway.

“Pete.” Rhodey greeted, and the teenager walked further into the room. Steve could see that the teenagers face looked pale and his eyes looked tired and red.

“I was looking for Tony. JARVIS said he was in here.” Peter said softly and Steve’s heart lurched. It had only been a few weeks since Peter’s aunt had died, and The Avengers, but mostly Tony, had taken the kid in. This hadn’t been the first time Peter had been up in the middle of the night- Steve had seen him before but Tony had always been with him.

“He’s right there.” Steve nodded towards the couch and the sleeping Tony.

“Oh. I’ll just go back to bed then.” Peter turned around to go and both Rhodey and Steve stopped him.

“Come sit with us. We’re just watching a movie.” Steve motioned to Peter, who nodded and came over to them. He sat down on the couch next to Tony and grabbed another blanket to wrap around himself.

“Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?” Rhodey asked softly and Peter nodded.

“I’m sorry kid.” Steve said softly.

Peter shifted on the couch and Tony jolted up, suddenly awake. He looked around at Steve and Rhodey before his eyes landed on Peter. Steve saw the man’s eyes soften before he reached out to Peter and pulled the teenager in for a hug. Peter moved willingly into the man’s chest and wrapped his own arms around Tony, both blankets falling to the floor.

“I’m going to make hot chocolate for us all.” Rhodey announced as he suddenly got up from his chair.

Steve turned back to the movie, which had been turned down to a barely hearable level. He could hear Tony and Peter talking softly on the couch next to him, and Rhodey moving about in the kitchen that was just beyond the common room.

Rhodey came back a few moments later, carefully holding 4 mugs in his hands. He carefully handed the mugs to the three others before settling back into a chair with his own. Steve took a sip of the beverage, burning his tongue but enjoying the way it tasted. He noticed that Rhodey was watching him carefully but when Steve raised an eyebrow at him, he turned away.

Steve took a few more sips before he set the mug down, and turned back to the tv. He was suddenly feeling drowsy and his eyes kept trying to close.

“Did you drug this? You jerk!” Tony suddenly said and Steve’s eyes shot to him. Tony was slumped over in the couch again, Peter lying against his chest, both looking like Steve felt. Their mugs were tipping precariously in their limp hands. Rhodey got up and took their mugs away before pulling Steve’s from his hands as well.

“I didn’t drug his.” Rhodey replied, pointing to Peter whose eyes had now closed. “He’s just exhausted. But since you completed the sedative for Steve, it seemed like a good enough time to test it out. And you always need more sleep.”

Steve wanted to protest against being drugged without his knowing but he was just too tired and in a way, thankful that Rhodey had found a way for him to sleep, not that it was something he would be using on a regular basis at all.

Through his rapidly blurring eyesight, he saw Tony’s eyes close and the man completely slump down, fast asleep. Rhodey covered both him and Peter, who was sprawled against his chest with a blanket before turning to Steve.

“I’m sorry Steve. But you need to sleep.” Rhodey sounded truly apologetic as he threw another blanket over Steve. The soldier merely nodded his head before he let his eyes fully close.

 He was asleep before another thought could come into his brain.

\--

Steve woke up the next day to light invading his brain. He shifted, aware that he was still lying in the chair from the night before. He opened his eyes to see Sam, Bruce and Bucky sitting in the chairs and on the floor surrounding him. Steve looked to his left and saw Tony and Peter still there, both still asleep. They had shifted around in the night so Peter was no longer sprawled over Tony’s chest but lying next to him with his head on the man’s shoulder and Tony’s arm wrapped around his shoulder.

“Hey Steve.” Bucky greeted him and he glanced back over to the three awake men. Bruce looked slightly guilty as Steve made eye contact with him.

“Morning.” Steve replied.

“It’s actually afternoon.” Sam replied nonchalantly and Steve started. He hadn’t slept that long in months.

“How do you feel?” Bruce asked hesitantly.

“I’m fine.” Steve replied and Bruce nodded.

“Rhodey _is_ sorry. He got called away but he does feel bad. He, Tony and I were working on a sedative for you for when you get injured again, and he thought last night was a good night to try it.”

Steve nodded. He did feel better than he had in a while so he couldn’t be mad about that.

“That doesn’t mean you can get hurt!” Bucky called out quickly and Steve just smiled. "I mean it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is J and if I get it how I want it to be, it should be a funny chapter. :) 
> 
> Comment and let me know if you're enjoying this. I know I am enjoying writing them.
> 
> Also- yeah. I killed off Aunt May in this one. I love May but wanted her gone for this one. I mean, I'm currently in the middle of a multi-chap fic where I got rid of her soooo.... I can love her but still not have her around. :)


	10. J- Journalist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this one is a bit different than the other chapters but hope you all like it. :)
> 
> Also, Captain Marvel- saw it last night and loved it!!! Goose is the tops.

“Hello everyone. I am here with Clint Barton, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson and Thor, who are also known as Hawkeye, Iron Man, Captain America, Falcon, and um, Thor…”  The journalists' voice trailed off as she realized what she had said, and the assembled Avengers all started laughing, Thor’s laugh the loudest.

“Instead of doing your normal interview questions, I thought we could have a go at some superlatives.” The journalist-Sarah- continued when the laughter died away.

“Superlatives?” Thor questioned.

“I ask a question, you tell me who it belongs to.”

“Can I nominate that one for anything dramatic?” Tony asked as he pointed at Clint, who stuck his tongue out at him in response.

“Okay, so the best singer?”

“Spiderman.” Clint replied before anyone else could chime in. “He has an amazing voice.”

“You hear that Spiderman fans? Next time any of you run into him, you’ll have to get him to sing for you!” Sarah announced to the camera that was recording the whole interaction for the video that would be posted on the internet later that day.

“Oh, he’ll love you for that one.” Sam commented to Clint.

“Most likely to pick dare in truth or dare?”

“Clint.” Steve said.

“I agree.” Clint proclaimed. “I’ve done some pretty wacky things too. For example-“

“Lets not share with the world some of the things you’ve done right now.” Steve cut him off quickly.

“I would also say Natasha.” Sam said. “She’s usually game for a dare. She also picks great dares for other people.”

“Most likely to become President?”

“Rhodey!” Tony chirped up. “100%. No question about it. He can actually follow rules.”

Sarah laughed as she looked back down at her sheet.

“Best Avenger to bring home to Mom.”

“Not many of us actually have Mom’s.” Sam said bluntly causing all of the others to look at him before Steve punched him in the shoulder. “It’s true!”

“I don’t think she meant our mom’s.” Steve replied.

“Spiderman.” Tony interrupted. “Also Steve.”

“I think Thor.” Clint said. “He’s such a lover that Mom’s love him.”

Sarah looked down at her list again, and laughed before she looked back up, directly at Clint.

“Most dramatic.”

“Clint!!!” The others all chimed in unison.

“I’m really not that dramatic….” Clint tried to protest and the others all shook their heads.

“You really are my friend. But there is nothing wrong with that.” Thor said.

“Biggest Risk Taker?”

“Spiderman.” Tony replied quickly.

“Are you going to say Spiderman for everything?” Sam asked him.

“Excuse me- I only said Bring home to Mom and Biggest Risk Taker. Barton suggested he was the best singer!” Tony defended.

“We’re learning so many things about Spiderman today. Any chance you want to let slip his name?” Sarah asked.

“Not a chance.” Tony replied.

“Okay, award for only hearing what they want to hear?”

“Clint.”

“Spiderman.”

“And there you are with Spiderman… again.”

“Best dancer.”

“Spiderman.”

“I think Steve!”

“Tony! Unless you can answer anyone except Spiderman, you’re done.”  

“You can dance Captain Rogers?” Sarah asked, ignoring Tony sputtering at Sam.

“A little.”

“Lets see this.”

Steve sighed as Clint pushed him out of his seat, and he went to stand in front of the camera. There was a beat and then Steve started to tap dance. He only lasted a few seconds and then went to sit down, numerous people clapping throughout the studio.

“Most likely to cure cancer.”

“Spiderman?”

“TONY!”

“Okay, Bruce. Extremely smart as pretty much everyone knows.”

“I think Tony actually. Between him, Bruce and Spiderman, they would get it done.” Steve replied.

“So Spiderman is smart?

“He has to be to keep up with Tony. And he really does, even when the rest of us are completely lost.” Sam answered.

“Most creative?”

“Tony. Definitely.” Thor replied.

“Most likely to be an Olympian?”

“Thor.”

“Bucky.”

“Steve.”

“Quite a few answers there.” Sarah said as Tony, Sam and Clint had answered.

“I mean, you only have to look at them to know the answer. I personally think Thor, but the other two are super soldiers. Not that they could ever enter, because that would just be cheating and no one likes cheaters.” Clint explained.

“Says the most cheating cheater ever.” Tony quipped.

“Earliest riser?”

“Steve.” All the voices except Steve answered.

“Dude gets up at like 5 every morning to go run. Who even does that?” Clint explained, pointing at Steve who just pushed the finger away.

“Sam joins me.” Steve pointed out.

“Not every day though dude.” Sam replied.

“On the other end, Latest to bed?”

“Tony.” The answer was unanimous again, Tony nodded sheepishly, agreeing with the others.

“If he even goes to bed.” Sam said.

“What is your record again?” Clint asked Tony.

“72 hours.” Tony replied and Sarah did a double take as she looked at him.

“How is that even possible?” She asked.

“He’s Tony Stark. Anything is possible.” Sam replied.

“Most likely to end up duct taped to something?”

“What an oddly specific question.” Thor commented.

“People sent some of these in when we said we were interviewing you all.” Sarah replied.

“Clint.” Steve replied. “He has in fact been duct taped to a chair before.”

“Was that intentional?” Sarah asked and the Avengers all laughed.

“Definitely intentional.” Steve nodded.

“Care to share?” Sarah asked.

“He was being annoying, Natasha had enough and duct taped him to the chair for a few hours so we could have peace.” Sam explained.

“Okay then. You heard it here folks, Hawkeye likes to be taped to chairs.”

“I never said I liked it!” Clint protested as laughter rang out. “Now everyone will think that I do. Do you know who sent in that question? I would like to know.”

“Sorry, that’s classified information.” Sarah said. “Most likely to extend debriefs?”

“Steve.” Thor replied quickly and Tony agreed.

“Did you know he extended one by 3 hours one time? Not really for any reason.” Tony said.

“There was too a reason!” Steve protested and Tony shook his head.

“Most chill.”

“Bruce. But like Bruce, not the Hulk.” Tony replied. “We all know Hulk is not chill.”

“Rhodey is pretty chill too. For all that he has to put up with when it comes to us.” Sam remarked.

“Most happy.”

“Scott. I’ve never seen the dude unhappy.” Sam said.

“Thor over there is usually pretty happy too.” Clint replied and Thor beamed at him.

“Most affectionate?”

“Can I say Spiderman now?”

“Well, you just did.”

“So next time anyone meets Spiderman, you should hug him and then ask him to sing?” Sarah asked.

“Well, don’t sneak up on him and hug him. He has a sense that will alert him and you might get webbed to a wall and then he’ll feel bad. Please ask him, or let him know first.” Tony said quickly.

“And if he accidentally webs you to a wall, he’ll feel bad and we’ll all have to hear about it. So don’t make it so he does that.” Sam said.

“Worst driver?”

“Bucky. He is not good.” Thor replied.

“You aren’t so great yourself there Thor.” Steve said. “I recall multiple accidents around the Compound.”

“Best driver?”

“Rhodes.” Clint answered.

“Loudest?”

“Tony.” Clint answered quickly and Tony gave him a look.

“Clint.” Tony said and Clint gave him a look right back.

“Thor.” Thor said.

“Did you just nominate yourself?” Sam asked.

“Yes. That is allowed, yes? I am constantly being shushed so I believe that means I am too loud?”

“That is true.” Steve nodded.

“Quietest?”

“Natasha and Bucky. They are both silent spy ninjas.” Sam said.

“I’m a spy.” Clint pointed out. “I’m a ninja.”

“No.”

“I only have two more questions here.” Sarah said. “Best at hide and seek?”

“Natasha and Bucky. For reasons explained. They both seem to find great spots.” Sam replied.

“And to end us up, biggest prankster?”

“Clint, Spiderman and Scott.” Tony replied quickly and Sarah noticed.

“That was a surprisingly quick answer.”

“Well, the three of them pulled a giant prank on us a few weeks ago.” Tony explained.

“Can we know about that prank?” Sarah asked and Clint shook his head rapidly.

“Nope. Because it was epic and not to be shared with the world.”

“And on that note, that’s all the questions that I have. Thank you everyone for submitting questions, and thank you to the 5 Avengers in front of me for taking part and giving us a little more insight into what happens outside of the public eye.”

“I still need to know who submitted the duct tape question.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off to K next! Making the way through the alphabet. 
> 
> Let me know how you feel about this chapter. :)


	11. K-Ketchup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,
> 
> Sorry about the delay this week! But here is K. I based the rides off of an amusement park I used to live near-ish to.   
> There's a new character- or two- in this chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of Marvel or most of the things i mention in this fic.

“Kid, if you make me go on another rollercoaster, I will throw up. I am out on this one.”

“But this is the best one!”

“You’ve said that about all the rollercoasters we’ve ridden today!”

“But this one is actually the best one! It has a 90 degree drop!”

Peter was standing at the entrance to the rollercoaster line with Tony, the rest of the Avengers standing behind him waiting for Tony to make a decision. The group had been at the amusement park for 4 hours, and Peter had dragged them onto virtually every ride that he could.

“Come on Mr Iron Man! This is totally the best one!” Ned had come with the group and had been alternating between fanboying over Tony and Steve, continuously thanking Peter for allowing him to come along.

“Sorry, I’m out.” Tony refused as he stepped back out of the line.

“Ned?” Peter asked his friend.

“Always!” Ned replied as he moved up to Peter to get in line with him to be Peter’s partner on the two person wide ride.

“Buck?” Steve asked and Bucky nodded.

 “Always game.”

Thor happily agreed to ride with Natasha, Clint agreed to go with Scott and Wanda conceded to ride with Sam and they quickly followed after Ned and Peter before anyone else could get into the line.

Tony headed back to where Bruce, Rhodey, Hope and Cassie stood, Scott having wanted to bring his daughter along for the day.

“I can’t wait until I’m bigger, and can ride the big rollercoasters!” Cassie shouted out as she waved to her dad in line.

“You like rollercoasters?” Rhodey asked her and Cassie nodded happily.

“I like rollercoasters and hanging out with my dad! and Hope!”

Hope smiled as she ruffled the top of Cassie’s hair with her hand as Cassie continued waving to Scott as the group not riding the rollercoaster headed over to a pair of benches nearby to sit and wait.

The group moved up in line quickly, and were at the front of the line within half an hour. Peter and Ned excitedly went in the first row with the others climbing in behind them. The attendants checked the harnesses and the rollercoaster moved forward.

Bucky whooped and Sam groaned as the rollercoaster started moving upwards before stopping, leaving the riders all looking down towards the ground at 90 degrees.

“I think I’m done with rollercoasters after this.” Steve got out before the ride swooped down and they plunged down towards the ground.

“Just rollercoasters?” Bucky shouted out as the ride turned to the right, the wind blowing as the cars streamed around the track. “There’s a whole lot more than rollercoasters here Steve.”

The ride went quickly around the track, the water fountains on the ground swooping up at them at one point and soaking Peter and Ned and then Thor and Natasha who were right behind them. The ride continued around the track, sending the group upside down at one point before pulling back into the station. Peter and Ned laughed hysterically as the ride stopped, their hair completely messed up from the wind.

“So no rollercoasters Steve? But other rides?” Bucky asked Steve as they unbuckled themselves and climbed out of the ride and towards the exit.

“You can’t stop now Mr Captain America Rogers sir!” Ned claimed. “There are so many more great rides!”

“Ned, his name is Steve.” Peter groaned out.

“That just feels wrong to call him Steve.” Ned protested.

“It’s okay to call him Steve kid.” Bucky laughed at Ned who blushed slightly.

“Mr Captain America?” Ned tried again.

“If you aren’t going to call him Steve, then drop the Mr Ned.” Tony said as the two groups converged again. Scott immediately went over to Cassie and Hope, the younger one asking about the rollercoaster and wanting a play-by-play.

“Miss Cassie, would you like to pick our next ride?” Thor called out to the youngest member of the group.

“There’s a ride called the Spider. Can we do that?” Cassie asked and the group all nodded their agreement.

“Pete, are we allowed to ride Spiders?” Thor asked.

“It’s not an actual spider Thor. That’s just the name of it, as it is shaped like a spider.” Peter explained.

It took the group a few moments before they reached the ride, there being no line due it being a random Thursday in the fall.

“I’m going to sit this one out.” Ned announced and Bruce announced he would stay with him too while the others all headed onto the ride.

Cassie asked Peter to go on the ride with her so they climbed into one of the ride vehicles while everyone else climbed into vehicles.

The ride started up and Cassie started laughing hysterically as the force sent her straight into Peter’s side as the force of the ride swung them around. Peter could see Thor sitting with Wanda who looked like she regretted her decision while Hope and Scott were watching Cassie. Steve was with Natasha and they were both yelling at Bucky and Sam who just laughed back at them as they were all flung around, the force whipping them all around in their seats. Tony was in the same vehicle as Rhodey and as Peter saw them whipping around, they both looked mildly bored.

“Tony!” Peter yelled out over the wind and the man looked at him as best he could.

“I don’t feel like your gauntlets are meant for that?” Peter yelled back, looking at the gauntlet that Tony had over his hand, holding himself onto the rail to prevent him sliding around.

“My repulsors kid! I get to decide how I use them!” Tony called back to him, his voice faint in the wind and only Peter’s enhanced senses picking up Tony’s voice.

The ride came to an end and Wanda practically fell out of the vehicle to get away from being crushed by Thor any longer.  

“Sustenance?” Thor called out and Peter nodded his head.

“I like food!”

“You don’t need to announce that kid. That is a well-known fact.” Tony teased the teenager who gave him a look.

Tony and Peter led the group over to the food area where the group practically ordered the whole menu and slightly panicked the employees as they did so.

“What is this?” Thor asked a few moments after the group was all sitting down. He held up a bottle of Heinz ketchup and looked at it inquisitively.

“Thor, you’ve been on Earth how long and you have never had ketchup?” Sam asked.

“This is called ketchup?” Thor asked.

“Yes. Now try it.” Sam said.

Thor squirted the ketchup onto the palm of his hand and raised it up to his face, licking it off his hands.

“That’s not how you are supposed to eat it Mr Thor!” Cassie laughed.

“How do I eat it?” Thor inquired as he went to squirt more ketchup onto his hands.

“You dip your fries into it! Like this!” Cassie demonstrated by dipping a handful of fries into her pile of ketchup and shoving them all in her mouth.

“Too much.” Scott told her.

Thor picked up a handful of fries, slathered them in the ketchup and shoved them into his mouth. He took a few bites and then beamed.

“Salty and sweet. I like this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, I don't love this one. It's probably my least favorite of all of them. It was meant to be Thor-oriented and it really didn't end up like that. I think I tried to include too many characters and it is hard to keep track of them all honestly.  
> The next chapter only has 4- maybe 5 or 6- characters in it though so hopefully that'll be better. 
> 
> As always, please comment or kudos if you liked. :) It genuinely makes my heart soar when I get a notification.


	12. L- Lightheadedness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got slightly carried away with this chapter.
> 
> Also, let me just say that this might seem slightly unrealistic, but it's happened to me. I have passed out twice in my life- the one I don't remember anything but was told that I came around reasonably quickly.  
> The other one I could hear and sense everything, I just couldn't say anything or open my eyes for a good few minutes- it was very bizarre. So I just expanded on that a little. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Marvel or anything that I mention here.

“Don’t wake him up. Ned. Seriously.”

 “But he’s been asleep for hours!”

“Yes, because he was tired, and you kept waking him up every time he started to fall asleep..”

“But- hours.”

Peter’s brow furrowed as he tried to fully come out of the sleepy state that he had been in, sensing multiple people near him. His arm felt numb beneath him as he realized he had been sleeping on it, and he shifted slightly to ease the pressure off it. He frowned again as he tried to recognize where he was, realizing that the material underneath him was not his sheets, but felt more like carpet. He kept his eyes shut as the world started to form around him more, and he felt the people around him stop moving.

“He’s waking up.”

“Shut up. He needs more sleep. Be quiet and maybe he’ll fall back asleep.”

“Butttt-“

Peter smiled slightly as he recognized Ned’s voice as the one whining for him to wake up, which meant that the female voices were Shuri and MJ. The four of them had been having a sleepover at the Tower as TChalla was in town, and MJ and Ned had been waiting for months to meet Shuri who had accompanied him.

“Oh, guess he’s awake then.”

Peter opened his eyes finally to see the three other teenagers. Ned was sitting on the floor closest to him, holding a game controller as he looked down at Peter while Shuri was seated on the couch above Peter with MJ seated next to her. Shuri was snacking on a bag of chips, while MJ was holding a book in her hand as both girls looked at Peter.

He pushed himself up off the carpet, rubbing at his sore arm as he sat up, slightly confused. The last thing he had remembered was playing videogames with Ned, and it was dark outside but now the sun was shining merrily. He knew he had been tired but he hadn’t remembered falling asleep, definitely not on the carpet on the common room floor.

“Hey.” He said.

“Finally! You’ve been asleep for like 10 hours dude. It’s almost noon.” Ned told him and Peter looked at him surprised.

“Tony and Bruce came up earlier to make sure you were alright after JARVIS informed them how long you’d been asleep.” MJ informed him as she went back to her book.

“Oh?” Peter asked even more surprised. He couldn’t believe that he would have slept through Bruce and Tony being around, as the two of them tended to not be the most quiet people in the world, especially to Peter’s enhanced senses.

“They said you were fine. But boy, you are not fine.” Shuri said and when Peter looked at her, he immediately recognized that she was teasing. He quickly reached over to grab a pillow off the floor and threw it at Shuri. It hit her in the face and she shrieked in indignation before throwing it back at Peter, who easily dodged it.

“Did you three sleep?” Peter questioned as he fully sat up to lean against the back of the couch.

“Yes.” MJ nodded.

“Not long after you fell asleep. But we’ve been up for hours.”

“You haven’t been a very good host.” MJ said dryly

“I-“ Peter sputtered and MJ cut him off.

“I’m joking. You looked tired last night.”

“Mr Barnes and Captain Rogers are on their way up.” JARVIS suddenly announced, startling the four teenagers who shared confused looks.

“Why?” Shuri asked.

“You are signed up to feed the giraffes at the zoo in an hour.” JARVIS replied.

“Oh! I forgot about that!” Peter said, and he could tell the other three had too. “Picked a good time to wake up.”

“More like Ned picked a good time to wake you up.” MJ said.

The elevator doors opened then, and both Steve and Bucky walked out. Peter looked over at them and laughed at the fact that the two of them were clearly trying to be incognito, wearing jeans, button up shirts and baseball caps.

“Are you all ready to go and feed giraffes?” Bucky called out. “Pete, good to see you awake there.”

“Does everyone know I was asleep for so long?” Peter asked, his cheeks growing warm.

“Tony informed everyone if they came up here and woke you up, that there would be a very heavy price to pay.” Steve replied.

“Mr Hawkeye did come up at one point and Mr Ironman showed up like right after and kicked him out. It was amazing.” Ned said, sounding like he was in awe. “And you didn’t even wake up.”

“Are we going for the giraffes then?” Bucky asked again. Peter nodded and got up, heading to his room so that he could brush his teeth and change his clothes. He grabbed the first clothes he saw, threw a jacket on top and headed back out to the main room. The others had all grabbed jackets while they were waiting and once he joined them, the group all headed to the elevators.

Ned was chattering excitedly at Steve, who looked slightly lost, but nodded along all the same.

“Your security is coming?” Bucky asked Shuri as they boarded the elevator. She nodded.

“You don’t have to worry about them.”

Bucky nodded as the elevator headed down to the garage level, and the group piled out. Tony was standing there with keys in his hand.

“Hey kid.” Tony reached over and ruffled Peter’s hair slightly as the teenager reached him. “You doing okay?”

Peter nodded as he smoothed down his hair. “Are you coming too?”

“I am leaving you in the hands of these two and trusting them. I wanted to see you before you left.” Tony replied. He handed the keys over to Steve who was still looking bemused by Ned.

“Ned. Shut up.” MJ called out and the teenager did indeed shut his mouth.

Steve held the keys up and pressed the unlock button, the unlocking sound coming from a minivan that was parked at the end of the garage.

“Since when do you have a minivan?” Bucky asked.

“Last night.” Tony replied flippantly.

“What’s that phrase I’ve heard…” Bucky questioned before snapping his fingers. “Oh, a soccer dad.”

“I am not a soccer dad.” Tony protested and Bucky waved his hands in a _look what is in front of me_ motion.

“I am not a soccer dad. I am being practical. I seem to have acquired a teenager in my life and I needed something more safe to have him and his friends transported in.”

Bucky leaned over to Shuri and whispered in her ear, Peter caught the words due to his enhanced hearing. “Total soccer dad.”

“Are we going?” Steve called out and Peter noticed he and Ned already standing by the van. The other four hurried over to the van, Peter sent a wave over to Tony who returned the wave. Steve climbed into the front seat and Bucky into the passenger seat while the four teenagers climbed into the back.

As Peter climbed into the bucket seat, his head suddenly swam and he had to grip the side of the chair for balance. When his vision cleared, he saw Shuri looking at him curiously. He waved her away as he did his seat belt.

Steve started the car and they pulled out of the garage and onto the main road.  Bucky suddenly turned around in his seat and a moment later there were a flash.

“What?” Shuri asked as Bucky lowered the camera.

“According to Stark, I need to take a shit ton of photos.” Bucky replied.

“I’m sure that’ll be a great one.” MJ replied sarcastically from the back seats that she sat in with Ned. Bucky frowned and looked at the picture he had just taken before Peter saw him subtly delete the picture as he turned back around in his seat. Steve snorted from where he had his eyes on the road as he realized what Bucky had done.

After a few minutes, Steve pulled into the zoo parking lot and turned the car off. A moment later, a woman appeared at the window and smiled at Steve as he opened his door.

“Hello. I’m Laura. I am going to be taking care of you today.”

“I’m Steve-“ Steve started to introduce himself and Laura smiled.

“I know who you two are.”

Steve nodded and Laura took a step back as he climbed out of the car. Peter opened his door and climbed out after them. As he did so, his head swam again and his knees buckled slightly. He had to put his hand on the side of the car to stay on his feet. When his vision cleared, Bucky was standing right in front of him, a hand on his shoulder.

“Peter? Are you alright?”

Peter nodded as he straightened his slightly weak legs. “Just stood up too quickly. It’s nothing.”

“Are you sure? Stark will kill us if anything happens to you.” Bucky replied.

“I’m sure. It’s fine.” Peter nodded slowly and Bucky narrowed his eyes but removed his hand from Peter’s shoulder.

“I’m watching you.”

“Aren’t you always?” Peter replied, as he went past Bucky and headed over to where the others were standing with Laura.

“And this is Peter.” Steve motioned to Peter who waved at Laura.

“So Ned, MJ, Shuri and Peter. Nice to meet you all. Are you excited to feed the giraffes?” Laura asked.

“What do you feed the giraffes? Are they taken care of properly? Why aren’t they in the wild?” MJ immediately asked and Laura looked slightly surprised.

“We have 4 adult giraffes and they were all injured in accidents that have made it impossible for them to live back in the wild. When they were rescued, they were taken care of until they recovered and then brought to us, so we could take care of them and help educate the public about giraffes. We do have two babies at the moment- Diego and Sammy who are learning how to Giraffe. We feed them fresh acacia leaves, and hay, and carrots. When you feed them today, you will be feeding them biscuits-“

With everyone else’s attention focused on Laura as they walked into the zoo, Peter’s focus was on the fact that he was starting to feel extremely sick and light-headed. He saw Bucky occasionally glance back at him, so he worked on making sure his discomfort wasn’t showing on his face. The last thing he wanted to do was draw attention to himself and ruin the experience for everyone else when he had already been a terrible host for his friends and slept for so long.  

The feeling only got worse as the group continued over to the giraffe enclosure stand where they would be feeding the giraffes and Peter tried to subtlety lean against the fence to take the weight off of his rapidly weakening leg muscles. Bucky and Shuri were both blatantly staring at him while the others were accepting biscuits from Laura to give to the rapidly approaching Giraffes.

Peter watched from the wall as Ned held out a biscuit and the closest giraffe reached out a purple tongue to accept the biscuit. Ned laughed hysterically as he turned around to Peter.

“Their tongue is so long and purple! Dude, you have to try!”

Peter nodded as he pushed himself off the wall. That proved to be a bad decision as his legs completely buckled and he fell straight towards the floor, unable to hold himself up anymore as his vision blacked out.

He felt someone grab his arm and yank him up, to prevent him from hitting the ground. It was a hard yank and if Peter had been more conscious, he would have certainly made a noise. His vision was still black but he felt himself being manhandled until he was sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall.

“Peter. Open your eyes.” A hand was shaking his shoulder and Peter didn’t even realize he had closed his eyes. Now that they were closed, he found that he didn’t want to open them again as they felt far too heavy, and there was an exhaustion spreading across his body. He felt himself slumping against the hand that was pressed into his shoulder holding him against the wall.

“Peter.”

“Oh my god. Do we need to call 911? We should call 911. I’ll call 911. I’m calling 911. Where’s my phone?”

“Ned. Calm down. We don’t need to call 911.”

A cellphone ringing broke into Ned’s ramblings and even through his exhaustion, Peter knew immediately it was Tony, Peter’s watch would have informed him that he had collapsed. His suspicion was confirmed when he heard Steve’s voice.

“Tony. He’s okay-“ There was a pause before Steve spoke again. “I think he’s somewhat conscious, he’s just not responding or opening his eyes. Bucky’s trying to get him to respond.”

Peter blearily realized that Bucky was the one with his hand on Peter’s shoulder, but another smaller hand had reached in and was touching Peter’s cheek.

“He’s not warm.” The hand belonged to Shuri.

“No Tony. He doesn’t have a fever. Shuri just checked.”

“Peter. We really need you to open your eyes and tell us what’s happening here. Come on kid. Just open your eyes.”

“No Tony. Do not fly over here. Low profile remember? I am perfectly capable of carrying him if I need to. So is Bucky.”

“Or we can call 911!”

“We are not calling 911 Ned. Calm down.”

“He just collapsed and now he’s not waking up! I have many reasons not to be calm right now.”

“I got some cold cloths and some water bottles. Has he woken up?” Laura’s voice joined the conversations going on over Peter’s head. He knew he should open his eyes to reassure the others that he was okay, but he was just too exhausted. His eyes felt like they were weighted shut and his lips and tongue to heavy to even attempt to move. He knew it wasn’t right as he had just spent 10 hours asleep but right now, that wasn’t his main concern. He felt himself slump over even further against Bucky’s grip as the exhaustion spread even deeper through his body.

“He just went even more limp.” Bucky announced.

“No. Do not come here Tony. Laura knows a back way to get to the car. We’ll get him back to the Tower and you can run any tests you want. Bucky is going to pick him up now and we’ll leave.”

Bucky’s hand disappeared from Peter’s shoulder momentarily and Peter started to slump over even more towards the ground, unable to stop himself. Bucky’s hand came back onto Peter’s back a moment later along with his metal one and Peter felt himself being lifted to his feet. His legs buckled underneath him again and his head fell into Bucky’s chest before there were hands underneath Peter’s legs, and then he was being lifted into Bucky’s arms in a bridal carry.

There was a cool item placed on Peter’s forehead and he realized it was a cooling cloth. Peter didn’t feel hot but the cloth still felt nice on his forehead.

Bucky started walking then and Peter’s head rolled towards Bucky’s chest. Bucky had one arm under Peter’s legs and the other one across Peter’s back.

Peter realized he must have given into the exhaustion because the next thing he felt was being laid down onto something soft.

“Tony stop. We’re at the car. I don’t know if he’s conscious or not but he hasn’t responded to any of our attempts to get him to open his eyes or say something.”

“I’ll sit by him.” Shuri said and the next moment Peter felt the princess pull his head into her lap, her hands dancing from the cloth on Peter’s forehead to his cheeks. In an ordinary situation, Peter would have been beyond embarrassed but now Shuri’s lap just felt soft as he felt himself drifting off again.

-

A car door slamming open brought him back from his exhaustion and then Tony’s panicked voice.

“PETER!”

“Give it a minute Tony. Let me grab him.”

Hands pulled at Peter and he felt himself being pulled away from Shuri’s lap and into someone’s arms. He involuntarily groaned and the hands stopped.

“Peter?”

“That’s the first noise he’s made in half an hour.”

“Kid? Please open your eyes or say something.”

Peter kept his eyes firmly shut, still feeling far too tired, and a moment later the hands resumed, pulling Peter into someone’s arms that he recognized as Steve’s. A few moments later, the cloth was pulled from Peter’s forehead and there were more hands on Peter’s face- hands he recognized as both Tony’s and Bruce’s. Bruce pulled at the skin on Peter’s hand before he spoke.

“He’s dehydrated. How long was he asleep?”

“About 10 hours?” MJ guessed.

“Did he eat or drink anything when he woke up?” Bruce asked and there was silence above Peter, where he was still lying in Steve’s arms.

“No.” Shuri finally replied.

“That’s it then. His metabolism caused him to collapse. We’ll get an IV in him. Let’s get to the Medbay.”

Peter dozed again in Steve’s warm arms, only coming back when there was a poke in his hand. A moment later, there was a cold feeling running through his veins.

“Lay him down Steve. That should kick in soon.”

Peter was once again moved from one of the soldier’s arms and laid down on a soft bed. His eyelids still felt like they were glued shut and his arms were like noodles. He shivered as the warmth of Steve went away, but a moment later there was warmth surrounding him again and someone picked up his IV-less hand in their bigger one.

“Kid. Come on.”

The pleading note in Tony’s voice was what really persuaded Peter to fight against the exhaustive fog and attempt to open his eyes. Whatever was in the IV was also helping him to feel more awake. He pressed his eyes together to try to get them to open and heard Tony take in a breath next to him.

“Pete? Are you waking up?”

Peter pressed his eyes together again and then tried forcing them open. When he got them open, he got a full view at Tony’s worried face from where the man was leaning over him. Upon seeing Peter’s eyes open, the worry turned into relief as the man sat back down. Peter could see all the others standing there, looking decidedly worried.

“Dude! Don’t ever do that again!” Ned cried out. “I don’t ever want to have to call 911!”

“You didn’t have to call 911 Ned.” MJ said.

“I know. I said I don’t ever want to have to.”

“So he collapsed and was out for almost an hour because he didn’t eat for 13 hours?” Shuri asked.

“His metabolism is very fast since his spider bite. We’ve never actually tested it before but I think we just got an idea of how fast it is. What just happened normally takes at least a week.” Bruce replied.

“I could tell something was wrong in the car! Why didn’t you say anything?” Shuri turned to Peter who shrugged.

“Didn’t want to ruin the day.”

“You still did that when you passed out you idiot.” MJ replied.

“I’m sorry.” Peter winced. The IV was helping him out but now he felt even more tired than he had before and having everyone’s attention on him was making Peter feel self-conscious. He let his heavy eyes shut again.

“It’s okay kid. Get some more rest. We’ll look at this more when you’re awake and not giving people heart attacks.” Tony said softly as he stroked Peter’s hand, and Peter let himself drift off completely this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read my other Irondad story, you'll have seen that I mentioned that I was going to be out of the country and I will be, for the next two weekends so no updates for a while, and then Endgame is here already!
> 
> I will be seeing the movie twice on opening weekend, but I definitely won't be mentioning spoilers. Nothing that happens in Endgame will have any merit here as I already know what I am writing for each letter. But I am genuinely afraid of my favorites dying.


	13. M- Mug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, i'm so sorry! I thought I updated this on Sunday but I guess I never hit post and didn't realize until earlier today.
> 
> I apologize in advance for this chapter. It was supposed to be another happy one with the whole team painting mugs, but I wrote this after I saw Endgame and I may have been projecting a little? So now it's just angst.
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of deaths that happened before this chapter's events.
> 
> Disclaimer: The usual- I own nothing Marvel.

“You want hot chocolate, again?” Steve looked in disbelief at Bucky who shrugged. Steve was in the kitchen in the communal floor looking to cook something for Dinner and both Bucky and Clint had followed him, pestering him until Bucky had announced he wanted hot chocolate, something that he claimed Steve was an expert at making.

“It’s delicious Steve, and you can’t tell me any differently.”

“I agree!” Clint called over from where he was sitting on the couch. “I want some too!”

“You can get your own.” Steve replied as he started reaching into the cupboard above his head to pull out mugs for himself and Bucky, leaving Clint on his own. He set them on the counter, just as Clint appeared in the kitchen behind him. Steve bent down to the lower cupboard to pull out the chocolate that was stashed there, behind many of the pots and pans.

The archer reached out above Steve’s head to pull down his own mug. As he did so, Steve stood back up, completely unaware that Clint was behind him, and smacked directly into his arm that was still inside the cupboard. Clint jerked his arm without meaning to, and three mugs fell from the cupboard.

“Shit.” Clint swore as the three mugs all fell to the ground and smashed, quicker than anyone could respond to and prevent.

The three men all threw their hands up to cover their faces as broken ceramic flew everywhere. After a few moments, the three all stared down at the kitchen floor, broken ceramic surrounding them.

“What just happened?” Tony came into the kitchen, with Peter and Pepper following behind him. He looked down at the ground at the mugs and upon recognizing the remains of one, he paled. Tony quickly turned around to Peter to try to avert his attention but Peter had seen the devastation and recognized the remains of the patterned, flowered mug that now lay on the floor, broken into pieces.

The teenagers’ eyes filled with tears as he bent down to pick up the biggest piece, ignoring the way the ceramic bit into his hand. The mug was one that May had decorated when Peter, May and Ben had gone to a painting studio in Queens, a few years after Peter had gone to live with them. As Peter stared at the broken mug, he found himself reflecting on the day that had been, with the two adults that had since passed on and left him.

_“Pete, you can pick out whatever you like.” Ben told the excited 8-year-old. Peter was bouncing around the shop, looking at all of the options to paint. He had been begging Ben and May to come for weeks, after Ned had been and shown Peter his Star Wars themed mug that he had painted. Peter hadn’t been entirely sure what Ned had been aiming for on the mug, but it had made Peter want to go. Ben had finally relented and on a Saturday where neither he nor May had to work, they had taken Peter to the little shop._

_“You’re painting one too right? Both of you?” Peter asked._

_“Of course baby. We just want you to pick yours out first.” May smiled, as she gave Peter a little kiss on his forehead. He beamed and then pulled away to resume his searching. It took him a few moments before he saw a cow themed piggybank sitting on the shelf before him. Ben had just started giving Peter an allowance for when he helped with the chores, and Peter knew that this would be the perfect thing to keep the money in. Peter reached to the shelf and very carefully pulled down the cow, clutching it to his chest._

_“That’s a great one Pete.” Ben told him and Peter nodded his head._

_“Now I have somewhere to keep my allowance!”_

_“I think I’m going to paint a mug.” May announced as she reached the shelf that was on the other side of the room. She picked up an oversized mug with a large handle and walked back over to the two males._

_“What are you going to paint Uncle Ben?” Peter asked, bouncing on his feet in excitement as he clutched the piggybank._

_“I think I’m actually going to just help you two and take pictures.” Ben replied._

_“Oh.” Peter said softly but Ben reached over to ruffle his head._

_“It’s fine Petey. Let’s get started. You need to pick out your paints.”_

_“I’m going to make it all colorful!” Peter claimed as he headed to the paints station with Ben. May took his piggybank and her mug over to a table to set them down before she joined them. Ben grabbed a tray for Peter and handed it to him as the 8-year-old started looking at colors._

_Peter stared at the wall with the colors for a few moments before he started pointing out colors for Ben to reach down for him- a blue, a red, yellow, orange, green and black. Ben squirted the colors into the tray for Peter and once May had picked her colors, the trio headed to the table- Peter being very careful as he walked not to spill any of his paint anywhere._

_He climbed into his seat as Ben wet paintbrushes and handed them to both May and Peter. Peter dipped his paintbrush into the yellow paint and started to paint some of the squares that were on the cow. He got completely absorbed in his painting, making sure it was perfect and within the lines, only stopping to switch his colors._

_When he glanced up again, both May and Ben were looking at him, smiling._

_“Look at your determined face Petey.” Ben teased and Peter stuck his tongue out at him, which caused both May and Ben to laugh. Peter looked at May’s mug which was fully painted, with brightly colored flowers painted throughout. Peter thought it looked pretty and he told May so, she smiled and thanked him._

_Peter went back to his cow, making sure everything was painted to perfection before he looked back up and put the paintbrush down. Ben had his camera pointed at Peter and Peter knew he had been taking pictures before. Ben loved to take pictures saying it was the best way to preserve memories._

_Peter hopped down from his chair and followed May and Ben to the checkout, carefully holding the piggybank out so as not to get the paint on his clothes anywhere. He handed his cow over to the woman working the desk as May handed over her mug and listened as the employee told them to come back in a week._

_It had been a tough week for Peter, waiting but Ben had given him some more chores so that Peter would have more money to put in the bank once he got it. He went back to the store the next weekend with May and happily accepted his piggybank. Once they got home, he had put all of his money in there, listening to the coins clank together as he jostled the cow._

_He had continued to use the cow in the following years until Ben passed away, and one night- he had thrown it away, the piggybank smashing as he threw it in the dumpster. May had found him sobbing against the dumpster and tried to convince him she could fix it, the teenager shaking his head and telling her he didn’t want her to._

_May had kept the mug that she had made that day, using it when she felt the loss the most, and when Peter had lost her, he had made sure that the mug had come with him to the Tower- a reminder of both May and Ben._

“Pete.” Tony’s hand gently shaking Peter brought him out of the flashback, and he looked up at the man, tears clouding his vision. Pepper reached over and took the shard out of Peter’s hand as she knelt down to clean up the mess. Peter felt a pain in his hand and realized he had clenched the shard so hard, it had dug into his skin and caused a cut.

“Peter, we’re so sorry.” Clint said seriously as he gestured to himself and Steve. The latter looked completely devastated as he stared at the teenager.

Peter bent over as a vicious sob erupted from his chest and the tears started to roll down his face, hot and thick. The loss of the mug was just like losing May all over again. He felt Tony pull him up and then the mans’ arms went around his back, hugging him tightly. Peter put his forehead on the mans’ shoulder but left his arms at his side as the tears flowed down his cheeks.

He was aware of Tony releasing him after a few moments, the man pushing him back gently as he looped an arm around Peter’s shoulders, to guide him out of the kitchen. Peter kept his forehead on Tony’s shoulder as they headed towards where the couches were.

Tony pulled at the teenager to get him to sit down on the couch, arranging himself around so that they would both be comfortable. Peter was still sobbing and Tony could feel the tears soaking his shirt, but he let Peter cry. Pepper joined them after a few moments, sitting next to Peter and rubbing his arm softly and slowly. Tony looked back towards the kitchen to see it completely vacated, the three men having disappeared.

“I picked up as many pieces as I could find. We can try to glue it back together Peter. Okay?” Pepper said softly and Peter nodded against Tony’s shoulder.

“I know it wasn’t their fault. It was an accident. But that’s one of the last things I had of May.” Peter ground out as another sob erupted from his mouth.

“We know sweetheart. We’ll try to fix it.” Pepper replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did just start an Endgame fix-it, if anyone is interested in checking that out. I only have one chapter up but should update it soon-ish.


	14. N- Nest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! So I definitely don't love this one and it's way shorter than all of the others, but I know I haven't updated in a while.   
> If any of you are on Tumblr, you may have seen the IronDad Bingo going around- I got my card recently so i'm going to be starting that soon, if anyone is interested. I'm aiming to fill the whole board, but there will be no rhyme or reason as to when I upload those.
> 
> Disclaimer: As per usual, I own none of Marvel.

“How am I supposed to know what type of bird it is?” 

“You have a bird name in your name! I would have assumed you know what different birds are.” 

“Wrong.”

“You idiots are going to wake Peter up and then Tony will kick your ass.” 

“Oh please, that kid can sleep through anything.”

The voices outside woke Peter and he groaned. He was in his room at the Compound and when he opened his eyes, the bright light of outside coming through his half-closed blinds momentarily blinded him. He reached down and ran his hand over the bandages that were wrapped around the wound in his stomach. He had been with the Avengers on a mission the night before that had ended with Peter, Wanda, Bucky and Rhodey all in the Medbay from various wounds.

As he had been told, Peter had been out cold for almost an hour after his webs had been sliced through and he had fallen hard to the ground before he could catch himself. He didn’t even remember getting stabbed but Sam had explained that before anyone could get to him from the team, one of the enhanced men had stabbed him. That man had regretted his decision a moment later when he had felt Tony’s rage at Peter getting hurt.

Peter had woken up on the Quinjet to Bruce and Tony wrapping his stomach, both visibly relieved at seeing him conscious, albeit confused from the severe concussion he had sustained.

As the conversation continued outside his window, Peter tried to recollect how he had gotten to his room and he realized that he had no idea. His last memory was of being in the Medbay and Tony sitting next to him keeping an eye on the painkillers and their affect on Peter as Bruce hurried around making sure everyone was being taken care of.

“Maybe you should look it up.”

“Or Sam could fly after it.”

“No.”

Peter threw the covers back, aware that he wasn’t going to fall back asleep with the voices outside his window. Both his head and stomach twinged as he moved, his healing factor not fully done healing such severe injuries. He looked down to see that he was in t-shirt and sweatpants, still having no recollection of how that had happened. The last clothes he had remembered wearing was his spiderman suit, a serious rip through the middle.

He headed towards his balcony door, sliding up the blinds as he did so surprised to see who was outside. Sam, Natasha, Clint and Bucky all stood on his balcony. They all turned around to see him standing there.

“What were you saying Sam?” Natasha asked as Peter opened the door. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, confused. “How did you even get up here?” 

“Wings.” Bucky replied, motioning to Sam. Peter noticed that Sam was standing at an awkward angle so as to not hit anyone with said wings.

“Why are you all up here?” Peter asked. “Did he fly you all up here?”

“Did you know there’s a birds’ nest up here?” Clint asked, motioning towards the mentioned birds nest. Peter had noticed the bird nest a few weeks ago, and had spent many afternoons sitting in the sun, keeping as still as he could so as to not disturb the birds or scare them away.

“Yes.” He replied. “How did you even notice it? We’re 4 stories up.” 

“I’m not called Hawkeye-super amazing vision- Barton for nothing”

“Literally no one calls you that?” Sam asked and Peter laughed.

“Pete?” Tony’s voice rang out behind Peter and he turned around to see the man standing at his door, his face a mix of concern and relief as he looked at the teenager.

“Hi.” Peter waved slightly.

“What are you doing?” 

“Looking at the birds’ nest.”

Tony walked over to where Peter was standing, the look on his face turning to annoyance when he saw the 4 on the balcony.

“Who woke the kid up?” 

“Sam.” Clint replied almost instantly.

“What? No.” Sam protested. 

“Get off the balcony.” Tony instructed Sam and Peter put his hand on his arm. 

“I want to know what type of bird it is!” 

“I have a bird book!” Hawkeye said and before anyone could do anything, he had a book in his hand.

“Where did that even come from?” Bucky asked the question that Peter was wondering too- having no idea where Clint could have had the book. Natasha gave Clint a once over as she tried to figure out where the book had come from, Clint’s pants not looking to have pockets.

“Better off not knowing.” Clint replied.

“That’s not suspicious at all.” Tony replied. 

“Or disgusting.” Bucky muttered. 

“Sam! There’s a bird over there!” Natasha pointed.

“Oh go look at it! Fly fly!” Clint called out making pushy motions with his hands and Sam sighed, before taking a leap of the balcony heading towards where Natasha’s finger was pointing. The others all watched him circle for a moment before coming back over to them. Peter laughed as he deliberately landed so his wings knocked into Clint.

“Rude!” Clint yelled out as the others all laughed.

“What do you have Sam?” Bucky asked.

“I don’t know what you want me to say. It was a bird. It had a long tail and it made a coocoo noise.” Sam replied.

“Coocoo bird!” Clint shouted out, throwing the book to the ground. “I didn’t even need this thing! I’m a bird expert.”

“No.” Natasha said. “You aren’t.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is N.   
> I honestly wonder if there will ever be a time that I can write a chapter without Peter in it. I keep trying, and he keeps finding his way in here.   
> I'm excited for O, it was one of the ones that I knew immediately what I was going to write when I got the word, so that should be better than this one. :) And I should be updating sooner than this one took as well.


	15. O- Overinflated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting through these... only about 11 more letters to go. 
> 
> This one was written while I was watching Due Date. RDJ is in it and it's seriously hilarious. I highly recommend it. His character gets beaten up so badly throughout it- not the only reason I liked it.
> 
> Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing

“Okay, so I have the caterers here right now, and the events company is setting up the tents while the inflatables are being blown up in the yard as well. The cars are on their way to the Tower to pick up all the kids to bring them here to the Compound. Is there anything else we need to sort right now?” Pepper asked as she looked up from the tablet that she had in her hand.

“What?” She asked as Peter, Scott, Tony and Steve just looked at her. Pepper and the four were standing on the lawn of the Compound as the companies worked around them to get things set up. There was a group setting up tables and chairs underneath the marquis tent, while others set up other tables to start setting containers of food on. Some of the other Avengers were assisting in getting games and inflatables set up all over the grounds.

“I mentioned three hours ago that I needed somewhere last minute for Cassie’s birthday today because the place we booked decided to double book themselves, and you’ve already organized all of this?” Scott asked, his voice completely betraying the awe he was feeling.

“When you’ve worked for Tony as long as I have, and how he liked to spring things on me, you get used to being very last minute. I’ve also worked with these companies before so they are used to this from me.” Pepper replied smiling.

“Hey!” Tony protested as the group all laughed.

“What food did you get?” Peter asked curiously.

“Macaroni and Cheese, Pulled Pork, Grilled Chicken, Burgers, Hot Dogs, Corn on the Cob, Fruit and Salad.” Pepper replied. “That should cover everyone.”

“Scott!” A voice called out and the group all looked up to see Hope heading their way, Cassie trailing after her, pure delight on her face.

“Peanut! Did you have fun hanging out with Hope?” Scott asked his daughter as she reached him and flung her arms around him.

“It was the best! We went to the park and Amelia Antheart took me for a ride! Mommy says hello also.” Cassie exclaimed bouncing up and down in excitement.

“And where is Amelia now?” Scott asked looking at Hope as Cassie broke away to head over to where the other Avengers kids were, Peter following after her at her beckoning.

“She’s with the others, shrunk back down. All is fine.” Hope said smiling. “Pepper, this is very impressive.”

Pepper smiled as she received another compliment. “As I said, being Tony’s assistant for so long prepared me for this. And being a CEO of a major company that is willing to pay for last minute certainly helps.”

“When we left, there were about 20 excited children waiting at the Tower with their parents. You are about to be overrun with kids.” Hope explained, and both Tony and Pepper shook their heads.

“That is no problem. There is certainly plenty of room here.” Pepper replied.

“I have to say, I am kind of surprised that you are opening up the Compound to the kids. Isn’t this place supposed to be off the grid?” Hope asked.

“We’re trying to go for more friendly approach here.” Pepper explained. “The press knows that there is something happening here today involving a birthday party.”

“But they aren’t allowed to come, and that is why we have specific cars collecting the kids.” Tony interjected. “We don’t need everyone knowing where this place is.”

Pepper had been working to get the company more people friendly and to get more people on board with the Avengers after recent events, so she and Tony had been working on events to get the press more on board with positive reviews and press. When Scott had mentioned the party, Pepper had been on board within seconds and convinced Tony it was a good idea, but Tony had drawn the line at letting the press come to the Compound. He also didn’t want them taking any pictures of Cassie’s friends, or Peter especially, or any of the other Avengers kids who were at the Compound. Tony had made all of the workers who had come with the companies sign NDAs to ensure that they didn’t disclose the location of the Compound either.

“Daddy! There’s a bounce house!” Cassie yelled over and the adults all looked up to see where the newly 10-year-old was standing. The inflatable was on the other side of the path and Clint seemed to be supervising the blowing up of the house while holding back Cassie and his children, as well as a curious Peter.  

“Clint, that house looks way too inflated. You’re overinflating that thing.” Tony called out to the archer.

“No I’m not. This needs a lot of air.” Clint responded back to Tony.

Car doors slamming behind him caused Tony to look around and he saw a procession of cars coming up the road, bringing all of the party attendees. Tony watched as Peter’s friends, MJ and Ned, piled out of the first car. Tony had told the teenager to invite his friends so he wouldn’t be the only one without anyone his age at the party.

Peter spotted his friends and with a delighted whoop he headed over to them. Even from his distance from the cars, Tony could hear the other boy exclaiming with delight at being at the Compound, and being surrounded by Avengers. The girl seemed much more relaxed, even slapping the boy on his head to get him to calm down.

The air was suddenly filled with shouting and noise as more 10 and 11 year old’s piled out of the cars with their parents and spread out across the lawn and the inflatables and games. Tony could hear Cassie’s voice rising above the rest as she happily greeted all her friends.

-

“That looks like it might be a bit of a disaster.” Pepper commented next to Tony, and he lifted his head up from where he was looking down at his tablet. The party had been in full swing for over 2 hours and Tony had decided it was a perfect time for him to get some work done. Peter had been sitting with him an hour previous when they had both eaten food, but the teenager had gone off after that.

“What?” Tony asked, looking over to where Pepper was looking.

“That bounce house. I can’t see that going well. They are moving it away from the air pump.”

Tony looked over to the bounce house and could see that there were far too many children in the house and they were indeed making the inflatable move away from the pump that was supplying the air. After Clint had inflated the house, Steve had gone over to deflate it slightly and adjusted the pump so that it wouldn’t be so overinflated.

Tony could see that Peter was in the house, the younger kids fawning over him and making them bounce with him. Tony shook his head, not surprised that the teenager was a favorite of the younger children.

“You should probably go and say something.” Pepper remarked and Tony nodded. He set down the tablet, and got up to head over to the bounce house.

As he walked over, the house moved far enough away that it lost its connection to the air supply and started to deflate. There was instant screaming from within the house as it deflated quickly and Tony broke into a run.

As he sprinted towards the bounce house, he could see other parents and Avengers doing the same. Steve got there first and dived into the collapsing inflatable. He reappeared a moment later pulling two children out with him.

As Tony and Clint reached the house, Steve dived back in to get more children, pushing them towards Clint and Tony. Tony reached out and pulled two more children out by their arms gently.

“Peter?” He called out, having not seen the kid not exit the inflatable. His anxiety rose even more as the inflatable fully collapsed, no sign of Steve or Peter coming out as more children struggled to get out, yelling and crying in their fright.  

As Tony and Clint assisted the children- Scott, Bruce, Rhodey and Sam grabbed the inflatable and pulled it back until they were able to reconnect it to the air supply. It instantly started to inflate again, and Tony took a step back.

It only took a few moments for the house to be half inflated, and as soon as it was, Tony stuck his head in the entrance to look for the two Avengers. He spotted them almost instantly in the corner, both pushing up to try to untangle themselves from the inflatable. Peter grabbed at Tony’s extended hand and he yanked him up and out of the house, Steve following after.

Peter instantly sat down as soon as Tony pulled him fully out and Tony sat down next to him.

“Are you okay?”

Peter nodded but didn’t make a move to get up. “Got kicked in the head by a kid. Just need a moment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one wasn't initially supposed to be Cassie's birthday, it was going to just be a party at the Compound, and it merged into her birthday.  
> Also, I failed at writing a chapter that didn't include Peter. I'm still going to attempt that before I finish this- lets see if I manage that. The next chapter is planned to not have him in it, but we'll see if I succeed in that plan. 
> 
> Also, the bounce house deflating? That happened at a party I was at. I wasn't in the bounce house at the time but I was the closest one to it when it lost its air supply and started deflating and I had to help pull my friends out. It was pretty wild and hilarious. 
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think about this chapter. :) P next!


	16. P- Pace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was not what this chapter was going to be at all, but I was having a hard time with the other idea so switched to this.
> 
> Also, this many characters- never again. I tried to write this all in Peter's POV so I hope I accomplished that.
> 
> So this is kind of based at a weird time where IW and EG didn't happen but everyone knows each other from different ways. 
> 
> Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing mentioned here.

“But can I just say that I can see this being a disaster?” May asked as she looked at her nephew. Peter shook his head emphatically to disagree with her.

“No. It’ll be a lot of fun!” Peter protested. “Please come. Pepper will be there, and Hope and Cassie’s mom and Carol and Brunhilde and Mrs Barton. And you don’t have to work tomorrow or anything.”

“Remind me again whose idea this was?” May questioned, her eyebrows raising up a little.

“Thor’s, but then Clint encouraged him.” Peter replied.

Thor had decided that he wanted a game night with the team at the Tower, and then Clint had decided to completely take over and invite pretty much everyone and anyone that he could. It had been a rough few months for the team, and everyone wanted a night to relax and have fun. Peter desperately wanted May to be there, and he looked at her face anxiously while waiting for her to make the decision. She sighed and then nodded.

“Okay.”

“Yes!” Peter shouted excitedly. “Happy will be here in 15 minutes.”

“Were you expecting me to say yes?” May asked, smiling at Peter as he pulled his phone out of his pocket to look at the screen.

“I hoped so. But he was picking me up anyways, so now he can take you too.”

May went into her room to change her clothes from her work clothes while Peter grabbed a sweatshirt, and waited for her to get ready. When Happy texted him to let him know he was downstairs, the two of them headed down the stairs to the car waiting, May locking up the apartment behind them.

“Hey Kid. Hi May.” Happy greeted them as they climbed into the car. Peter climbed into the backseat while May climbed in the passenger seat next to Happy.

“Hey Happy.” Peter said back as Happy pulled away and they headed to the Tower. Peter busied himself with texting Ned who was freaking out and telling Peter how jealous he was, while May and Happy talked in the front. Peter knew they were sort of a thing so he opted not to listen to that conversation.

He looked at his texts to see Ned instructing him to take videos and pictures and send them to him as he took them so he could be a part of it, and that he desperately wanted to be included next time. Peter knew the only reason he was included was because he was so close with everyone and that he had been there when Thor suggested it, there would be no other kids or teenagers there.

“Tony was going into full event mode when I left.” Happy spoke up from the front in a much louder voice, drawing Peter’s attention to him.

“How much food did he get?” May asked.

“He bought out a pizza place, a chinese place, an italian place and a burger place.” Happy replied and Peter snorted with delight. Tony had been resistant at first with so many people, but it was also common knowledge with everyone that he would go overboard, and not know how to pace himself.

“Clint was trying to explain monopoly to Thor when I left.” Happy said.

“Oh now that game is dangerous.” May replied. “We played it one time years ago at a party, and Ben went completely overboard. That’s the only time I had ever seen him be that competitive.”

“It’s first on the agenda for tonight apparently. Tony owns 7 different versions of the game. Including an Avengers version.” Happy laughed.

Peter also laughed as Happy pulled the car into the garage and turned the engine off. The garage was much more full than usual, with multiple extra cars and a few motorbikes parked around. The three got out of the car, and headed into the elevator to go up to the common floor. When they exited the elevator, the noise level hit Peter first. He cringed a little and May looked at him, questioning.

Peter shook his head at her as he looked around the room. The couches and chairs had been pushed back further to the wall than they normally were and there were piles of games on the two tables.

“May, how lovely to see you.” Pepper called out to May from where she was standing by the bar with Hope, Maggie Lang and Laura Barton. May looked at Peter who shook his head again and after touching his hair lightly she moved over to the women.

“Peter! Come join us!” Clint yelled out and Peter could see him sitting on the floor near one of the walls with Scott, Thor, Sam, Bucky and Brunhilde. Peter walked over to see Monopoly spread out in front of them while Sam counted out the money.

“We haven’t started this game yet. You should join us Peter.” Thor told him and Peter sat down, noticing that the Monopoly was the Avengers themed one. There were multiple metal characters sitting on the start square and Peter reached into the box to pull out Captain America. He set him down and almost immediately Clint yelled out.

“Stark! Peter didn’t pick you for Monopoly!”

“Who did he pick?” Peter had no idea where Tony was, but he heard his response.

“Steve.”

“Peter Parker!” Tony suddenly appeared around the side of the table closest to them, frowning at Peter who just laughed.

“Kid has good taste!” Steve called out from where he was sitting on one of the couches with Natasha and Maria Hill.

“Zip it!” Tony shouted back, turning his head back to Peter. “I feel betrayed. So betrayed. Betrayal of the highest form.”

“You say that almost everyday Tony.” Bucky replied. As Tony moved to sit down next to Peter, he accepted his money from Sam who was handing it around the circle.

“Nobody is playing as me?” Tony asked. “So you’ve got Steve, Thor, Bruce, Nat, Clint and Rhodey, but not me.”

“Nope.”

\---

“This is the most foolish game I have ever played.” Thor yelled out as his metal Natasha was once again placed on the jail square. “I can’t get out of this prison.”

“Thor, you didn’t understand when I explained that you shouldn’t spend all of your money on properties right away.” Clint replied.

“But what is the point of this game if not to own all of these squares?”

“You still have to have money to pay people.” Sam explained. “And you owe both Peter and I money now for our squares.”

“I do not like this game.”

“You can roll the dice again to try to get out.” Peter offered the dice over to Thor who rolled a 2 and a 4.

“Maybe next round big guy.” Tony replied. He hadn’t moved from where he was sitting by Peter, watching the game happen as he consumed his scotch. The only movement he had done was getting up to refill drinks and making sure that Peter was only drinking soda. Thor had handed Peter a pint of beer not even thinking, and Tony had confiscated that quicker than Peter could say anything.

Bucky took the dice from Thor to roll his own turn and wound up on one of Peter’s properties who immediately put his hand out to be paid. “I’m with Thor. This game sucks.”

“Didn’t you play Monopoly back in your olden days?” Sam teased and Bucky threw the dice at him. They bounced off Sam’s head and hit the board, as the man glared at Bucky.

“It came out when we were kids, but we didn’t exactly have a lot of money. I mostly spent my time keeping that idiot alive.” Bucky motioned towards Steve who was now standing by one of the other walls talking to Rhodey and Carol.

“I heard that!”

“You were meant to you punk!”

“Is this how all games go?” Brunhilde asked as she gathered the dice to throw them for her turn.

“No. This is just how they go here.” Tony replied, as the Valkyrie also landed on Peter’s properties. She swore as Peter grinned, holding his hand out again for more money.

He sorted the money as everyone took their turns, throwing his dice before moving metal Steve to one of his already owned properties. Thor took his turn again, not getting the dice combination he needed to leave jail. Before anyone could say anything, Thor grabbed his metal Natasha and threw it down, hard enough to dent the game board.

“I don’t want to play this silly game anymore.” As the others all watched, he stood up and walked away from the game- heading towards the bar area.

“One person down. 4 more to go until I beat all of your asses.” Clint proclaimed.

“And you wonder why our children swear Clint.” Laura commented as she, Pepper and May walked over to them, all holding glasses of wine. May reached down to ruffle Peter’s hair as he smiled up at her.

“They swear because they spent time with Steve Rogers, who despite what everyone seems to think, swears like a sailor.” Clint retorted.

“I grew up in Brooklyn!” Steve called out.

“You seem to be winning there Peter.” Pepper said, motioning to the stack of money that Peter had in front of him and Peter nodded.

He noticed that Clint and Sam were looking at one another and he instantly grew suspicious. Before he could do anything, both men had launched themselves at him, and the paper money in front of him. The women all shrieked as they tried to back away and even Tony swore as he disappeared from Peter’s side. Peter hit the carpet with the archer on top of him as he clung to the paper money. Sam ended up next to him, trying to pull the money out of his hands while Clint attempted to keep Peter’s arms down on the ground.

“I have super strength!” Peter called out, his voice muffled, from where he was lying under Clint.

“So?” Clint retorted. He adjusted his body so that he was sitting on Peter’s legs as Sam continued to try to get the money. Peter flailed around as he tried to get himself free, managing to whack into a food table that was nearby. The strength of the hit caused the table’s leg to collapse and the food to all head straight towards the floor, and the people who were playing the game.

Peter’s neck flared in warning as a stack of sodas hit the ground and exploded. Before anyone could do anything, there was soda flying everywhere. Clint and Sam both abandoned Peter to get away from the flying soda. Peter was already completely soaked, so he merely covered his face and waited for the onslaught to be over.

Eventually he felt Tony pulling on his arms and he uncovered his face to see the man kneeling next to him. He could see Tony’s hair sticking up all over the place, a difference from the style it normally was. Sitting up Peter could see Pepsi splashed all over the walls, the table, the Monopoly board and the light colored carpet.

His arms were sticky with sugar and he could tell Tony’s were too. He looked around to see Pepper and May telling off Sam and Clint who were doing their best to look ashamed, while also trying to hold back their laughter. Brunhilde and Bucky were over by the bar with water bottles, trying to clean their faces, while Steve, Rhodey, Thor and Carol laughed their heads off.

“You know you’re cleaning this up right?” Tony called out to Clint and Sam.

“Nope.” Clint called back cheerfully. “You have cleaning bots for that.”

\--

“I don’t feel like you are meant to play Pictionary with 24 people.” Natasha commented as Tony and Peter set up three stands with whiteboards on them to play said game.

“It’s fine. We’ll make it work.” Scott replied.

The room had been rearranged so that the three teams were split up but still all gathered around the whiteboards, chairs and couches arranged so that everyone could sit down either on them or the carpet, all away from the Pepsi explosion that was currently being cleaned by the cleaner bots that Tony had invented. Clint had grinned triumphantly when they had appeared in the room while the victims of the incident had tried to clean up a little, and Laura had smacked him upside the head.

“Team 1. You’re up.” Nick had said in no uncertain terms that he would not be partaking in the game and had been voted to be the moderator. He held a hat filled with movie titles for the teams to draw.

“Let’s go Bruce!” Sam called out as Bruce got up to take his turn. The other two teams watched as he pulled a slip from the hat and then got ready to draw.

“30 seconds. Go.” Nick called out and Bruce instantly started drawing, eliciting shouts from the team.

“Housewarming party!” Clint called out.

“Is that even a movie?” Sam asked.

“It’s definitely something with a house though.” Steve agreed.

“What are those meant to be?” Thor asked, referencing what looked like balloons to Peter who instantly knew what it was, but who wasn’t on Team 1.

“Are those circles? Why do you have circles on top of a house?” Natasha asked.

“Oh, it’s Up!” May called out and Bruce nodded.

“What is Up?” Thor asked.

“It’s a Pixar movie. You can thank Peter for me knowing that.” May replied.

“Team 2.” Nick called out and Maggie stood up. She reached in the hat for her slip and upon Nick’s command started drawing.

“A man?” Scott asked.

“Multiple men? It’s Raining Men?” Hope asked.

“Are you coloring them in?” Pepper called out.

“Men In Black!” Wanda shouted and Maggie nodded, setting down the pen and high fiving Wanda as she sat down.

“Team 3.”

Carol stood up to take her turn, and started drawing on the board.

“Carol, what even is that?” Happy asked about the blob that was appearing on the board.

“I can’t draw, okay? I told all of you this!” Carol protested, as she attempted to make what looked like a giant square look better.

“Are those meant to be arms?” Maria asked a few seconds later.

“Oh I think I know what this is!” Clint called out.

“You aren’t on our team!” Bucky shouted back.

“Times up!” Nick called out a moment later and Carol threw the marker down. “It was Titanic! That’s the ship, and that’s Jack and Rose at the front of it!” Carol tried to show everyone what she had drawn and every single person in the room gave her a blank look, including Clint who muttered that it wasn’t at all what he thought.

“Yeah, I don’t see that.” Rhodey commented and Carol threw him a dirty look as she sat back down next to Laura.

“Team 1, you are up again.”

Sam got up this time to partake in his teams’ turn and started to draw on the board. He simply wrote **dodge, duck, dip, dive and dodge** on the board and then turned around to his team looking expectant.

“Dodgeball!” Clint yelled out almost immediately, which was met with an onslaught of complaining from everyone not on the team.

“You didn’t even draw anything!” Wanda said as Sam sat back down, shrugging as he high-fived Clint.

“Isn’t the point of the game to draw something?” Brunhilde asked, looking around. Her eyes landed on Peter who had explained the game to her and he nodded.

“That counts as cheating.” Scott shot out. “Definitely counts as cheating.”

“Ah come on. You’re all just jealous of my brain.” Sam replied.

“Nope. Definitely not.” Bucky called back out at him.

“The point stands. Team 2, you’re up again.” Nick called out and Peter got up to draw. He put his hand in the cap, and pulled out **Indiana Jones**. He grinned as he grabbed the marker, deciding that if Sam could write words, so could he.

Tony, Movie night. Monday.

“Indiana Jones!” Tony yelled out almost as soon as Peter stepped back from the board. Monday had been Peter’s night to pick a movie after they spent time in the lab, and he had picked the second Indiana Jones, having not seen it for a while.

“What?!” Clint protested.

“You can’t say anything after Sam’s turn!” Laura called out to her husband as he spluttered, trying to protest against Peter’s actions. The teenager just shrugged and went to sit back down, next to Tony. Scott and Maggie both gave him high-fives as he passed them.

“This game is going downhill.” Maria commented and Peter saw Nick nod in her direction before he called Team 3 up again.

-

_“It’s Raining Men! Hallelujah! It’s Raining Men!’_

Peter took another sip of his soda as he watched Hope, Maggie, Wanda, Natasha, Maria, May and Laura all belt out the song playing on the karaoke machine. There was a whole selection of microphones placed in a basket by the temporary stage so each woman had one. Tony had set up a huge screen where the lyrics were currently showing. Pepper had refused the invitation to sing and was now sitting on the couch with Peter as she scrolled on her phone.

“You’d better not be doing work.” Tony said from Peter’s other side. The teenager grinned as May did a wild hair flip as the song came to an end, almost smacking Hope in the face with her long hair. His aunt tried to apologize as Hope just laughed it off.

“Somebody has to.” Pepper replied to Tony who put a hand on his heart and gasped.

“You wound me.”

“Who is next for karaoke?” Thor called out as the women all stepped off the stage.

“Clint!” Laura called out. Clint who was standing by one of the tables grinned and rushed over to the stage. He took off his jacket, leading to some yells from the women, including Laura.

“Yeah, take it off!”

“I don’t think i’ve ever seen Laura like this.” Tony commented dryly.

“You’ve hardly ever seen Laura, so that would make sense.” Pepper replied.

The music started for Clint and Peter grinned as he recognized it.

“ _Don’t you want me baby_ -”

“No.”

“ _Don’t you want me ooohhhhh_ -”

“No.”

“Shut up Sam.”

Peter laughed as Sam interrupted Clint repeatedly as he tried to sing. It took a few moments more but when the song ended, Clint immediately launched himself at Sam, tackling him to the ground as the other man protested the treatment.

\--

“Hey Kid, you still awake?”

Peter hummed as Tony’s voice broke into his mind. He was only half-awake as he lay on the floor next to the couch. He wasn’t sure what time it was but he knew it was late, and the sugar crash from all of the soda he had been drinking throughout the night was hitting him. He had been half-asleep for a while, not really paying attention to anything that had been going on around him.

“You feel like opening your eyes?”

Peter grimaced as he opened his eyes, seeing Tony looking down at him from his position on the couch. The man grinned at him when he saw Peter’s eyes open. Peter pushed himself up to look around the room and the various people scattered about. He could see that it was pitch dark outside, and the clock nearest to him read 1:15.

Scott, Hope and Maggie were all sitting at one of the tables having a discussion about something, their voices low enough that even Peter’s enhanced hearing couldn’t pick it up. Peter could see Brunhilde, Thor, Wanda, Natasha, Carol and Rhodey all sitting across the room watching the tv while Bruce was asleep in a chair near to them.

Clint, Sam, Steve and Bucky were all laying across the other side of the room on the couches assembled there, all looking like they were asleep and Laura was looking at something on her phone.

“Where’s May?” Peter asked when he realized that he couldn’t see her.

“So you were asleep then?” Tony asked. “Happy took her home about 20 minutes ago when Fury and Hill left. She said goodbye.”

Peter frowned as he realized that he had zero recollection of that. Tony got up off the couch, climbing over Peter as he did so, extending a hand out to Peter to pull him up off the ground.

“Pepper headed to bed already, do you want to do the same? Or you can sleep on the couch I guess, if you want to.” Everyone here has their own rooms so they can fend for themselves.” Tony asked.

“I’d rather sleep in my bed.” Peter said and Tony nodded. He slung an arm around Peter as they headed for the elevator.

“You all know where your rooms are. Goodnight.” Tony called out, and there was a chorus of goodnights back from the people who were still awake.

“Did you have fun?” Tony asked and Peter nodded as the elevator took them up to the floor where their bedrooms were.

“I’m all sticky still though. And so are you.” Peter poked at Tony’s hair which was still sticking up, despite the man’s attempt to wash out the Pepsi.

“Clint and Sam are the worst.” Tony commented as he ran a hand through his hair, getting caught halfway through.

Peter laughed as the two of them exited the elevator and turned in opposite directions to their bedrooms.

“Night kid.” Tony called out

“Night Tony.” Peter had plans to get in the shower to properly wash his hair after the impromptu wash in the sink earlier but his bed looked so nice that he wanted to sit down on it for a moment. That moment led to him not getting back up, falling asleep almost instantly. He woke up briefly when he felt himself being pushed under the covers, by someone he recognized as Tony. He grumbled a little as he was jostled and he heard Tony laugh.

“You’re going to be nice and sticky in the morning there kid.” Tony whispered and Peter decided he didn’t care as he drifted back off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is that I am sorry for this? I started, and couldn't really stop myself and ended up with what you just read.


	17. Q- Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I knew it had been a while since I updated this but I didn't realize it had been a month! I'm so sorry. I could not think of anything to write for Quiet so I kind of just kept avoiding it.
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing in present tense. I always write in past tense, so this was a challenge but I kind of like writing in present tense. 
> 
> Before you go any further, SPOILERS FOR FFH. SPOILERS FOR FFH! DO NOT READ FURTHER IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED.
> 
> This is kind of a different version of the end bit of FFH. I thoroughly enjoyed the movie but really really missed Tony in there, and the plane scene made me cry. Poor Pete, and Happy being such a good guy, looking out for him.  
> But since i live in a world where Tony doesn't die, I wrote this. I know some of it isn't the most believable but hey, fanfiction!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing Marvel or the characters or anything to do with Far From Home.

“Peter, everything was fake!” MJ looks at Peter who can only stare back. The projector that Peter is holding has just shown them that everything Beck has done is fake, and Peter has fallen for it completely. This is the first time being away from Tony for an extended period of time since the Snap and Peter has messed up so badly.

Tony trusted him with the glasses and EDITH, giving him full reign and Peter can’t even hold onto a gift that is full of Stark Technology, but gave it up at the first chance and pretty much put the whole world in danger. He doesn’t even know if Tony got an alert when Peter gave Beck the glasses but considering Peter hasn’t spoken to Tony since his phone got damaged in Venice, he imagines that the man might have an idea that something is wrong. Peter realizes that he’s surprised Tony hasn’t shown up yet but figures Pepper might have something to do with that, and making sure Tony doesn’t undo his healing. 

“MJ, I  _ am  _ Spiderman and I have to go to Berlin! I have to try to warn Fury.” Peter cries out. MJ nods and the two of them start to rush back over the bridge and back to the hotel, as MJ calls out that she only thought there was a 67% chance that Peter was Spiderman. 

MJ holds onto the projector as they run into the lobby and head straight for Peter’s room. He pulls his shirt off without even thinking and realizes MJ is staring at him. She stammers a little and then turns around, facing away from Peter as he climbs into the suit. 

A noise at the door draws his attention as he zips up the suit and he looks up to see Ned standing there, looking slightly panicked.

“Cool costume! You know for the costume party?” Ned tries and Peter shakes his head as he points at MJ.

“She knows. I told her.”

“He didn’t tell me. I figured it out.” MJ shoots back and Peter huffs to himself. 

“I’m going to Berlin.” Peter calls out as he heads towards the window. 

“We’ll make an excuse with Mr Harrington. We’re flying home tomorrow Peter.” Ned calls out as Peter throws himself out the window. 

He swings through the sky towards the train station and finds a train that he can land on top of that’s heading to Berlin. He settles himself down on top of the train, making sure that he sticks as the train makes its way through the countryside.

Peter realizes a few hours in that he doesn’t actually know where the Shield HQ in Berlin is and he has no idea what he is supposed to do when he gets to Berlin. He was just so frantic to get to Berlin to find Beck and Fury that he didn’t even consider anything else. 

As the train pulls into the Berlin station, Peter jumps onto the platform and races outside. He tries to ask a woman for help but she runs away, screaming about the Night Monkey and Peter grumbles about Ned.

He turns around to head the other way as a car pulls up and Fury’s on the other side of the window. Peter gets into the car and when Fury tells him to put on his seatbelt, he gets overzealous and breaks the belt completely.

After that, Peter loses all sense of normalcy. He’s telling Fury and Hill about Beck when everything starts dissolving around him and he can’t do anything. Beck’s voice is ringing out as Peter is falling but never hitting ground. He’s slamming into glass and hard objects but not feeling any of the pain that he should be feeling. Beck is still taunting him and Peter can’t get his head straight as more illusions surround him. He is aware enough to know that they are illusions but he can’t do anything about them. As he falls, he sees Tony lying there, and he panics. The image of Tony completely takes over his mind and he forgets he’s in an illusion. Tony’s eyes are half open, glazed and his arm is smoking as he gasps for air. There’s blood streaking down his face from his nose and a cut on the side of his head. The illusions stop momentarily and Peter just stares at Tony as Beck’s voice calls out. 

“You’re the reason he ended up like this Peter. You are.”

A gunshot suddenly rings out and the illusion fades away. Beck is lying on the ground and Fury is striding towards Peter. 

“Who did you tell? Who else did you tell?” Fury asks Peter who tries to forget about the illusion of Tony. He shakes his head as Fury shakes his shoulder.

“Uh MJ and Ned who probably told Betty. I need to talk to Tony.” Peter gets out before Fury starts laughing at him.

“What?” He asks as Fury turns into Beck.

“I really didn’t want to have to kill you. But I will. And your friends. And probably Tony Stark and his family. The great Iron Man taken down by The Elementals that I defeat, but not soon enough for him. He’ll be a distant memory and i’ll be more than an Avenger level superhero. But for now, off to London.” Beck taunts.

“No!” Peter cries out. He takes a step towards Beck, only for the man to shove him back. Peter stumbles and a moment later, a huge force slams into his side and he instantly blacks out.

When he comes to, he’s clinging to the side of a fast moving object and he’s in agony. His head is pounding, and his entire right side is throbbing, all the way from his shoulder to his ankle. Peter can feel blood dripping down from the back of his head and what feels like a cut on his neck. 

He has barely any strength and it’s only his stickiness that is keeping him on the side of the train, his fingertips bloody. Peter pulls himself up and onto the flat of the train before opening up a door. There’s no one there so he pulls off the mask, and collapses onto a seat. The darkness is encroaching again and he lets it come.

-

“Kid! Kid! Come on.” Someone is shaking him gently and Peter groans. He recognizes that he’s lying on something soft, his head on a pillow. Something stabs the back of his neck and he jolts awake, eyes flying open as he sits up. 

Tony is sitting in front of him and Peter shakes his head as he stands up. He glances behind him and sees that it’s Happy who was at his neck with a needle in his hand.

“Are you real?” Peter asks and the two men look at each other.

“Pete, what?” Tony asks.

“Tell me something only you would know.” Peter says as he backs up further. He’s realized he’s in a plane but he doesn’t know if this is real or not.

“You can only eat Peanut Butter at night. If it’s in the morning, you can’t handle it and it makes you sick.” Tony replies quickly and Peter feels his legs start to give out with relief.

He puts a hand out to steady himself but then Happy is there to help steady him. He puts Peter into the chair next to Tony with Peter’s neck facing Happy and a moment later Peter feels the sting of the needle again.

“Happy.” Peter groans.

“I’m almost done.” Happy replies and Peter turns to Tony, who has his cane next to him.

“What are you doing here? Where is here?” Peter looks around the plane.

“Stark Jet. We are on our way to London.” Tony replies. He reaches over to Peter and puts a hand on Peter’s arm. Peter realizes he still has the bottoms of the Spider outfit on but the mask is nowhere to be seen and he’s wearing a black t-shirt that he knows is Tony’s.

“How did you know where I was?” Peter asks.

“Well after you stopped responding to my calls, I’ve been trying to find you, especially with these Elementals or what they have been calling them. Your phone hasn’t been working and the Suit hasn’t been accessed and is now apparently in London, so we decided to head there, but then I heard about this Night Spider and how he was seen in Berlin and then in the Netherlands and then in a jail record book. We pulled you out of there and we’ve been here since. Peter, what is going on? Why do you have a new suit and who gave you that? And why were you so hurt? You’ve been out for hours.” Tony asked and Peter burst into tears. His body still hurt and Tony had found him, and his friends were in danger.

“Bud?” Tony asked as he scooted closer to Peter to put his non-prosthetic arm around him. Peter covered his face with his hands as he buried his face into Tony’s chest. 

“I screwed up. Big time. And everyone is in danger because of me.” Peter sobbed.

“Pete, you need to explain to me what is going on. Why aren’t you with the group and your suit?” Tony asked. Peter took a deep breath and pulled away from Tony’s chest, to look up at him. 

“I messed up. I gave away EDITH. You trusted me with her and I gave her away to someone who I thought was good, and he’s not good. He tried to kill me, and I got hit by a train and he’s going to kill my friends and then you. His name is Quentin Black and Tony, i’m sorry. I’m so sorry. You trusted me.” 

Peter expects for Tony to pull away from him and to yell at him, like Fury had and he braces himself for that but Tony just looks at him for a few moments before he brushes Peter’s forehead with the cool fingers of his prosthetic arm.

“It’s okay Pete.” 

“What?” Peter asks.

“It’s okay. You made a mistake and we’ll fix it.” 

“You’re- you’re not mad? Tony, your tech is in the hands of a crazy person, and you trusted me with it, and I totally broke that.”

“Kid, I still trust you. EDITH was planned for if I died to protect you but I thought you should still have her even though I survived. You made a mistake and if I remember Beck, he was a crazed lunatic which is why he got fired, but I also know you’ll fix it. And Happy and I will help you as much as we can.” 

“You’ve really gone soft boss.” Happy chirps up.

“I have a very needy 5 year old. Don’t act like you haven’t.” Tony scoffs at Happy before turning back to Peter.

“Who got you involved in this?” 

“Fury. But I think he thinks Beck is good. I tried to warn him in Berlin but I don’t even know if any of who I spoke to was Fury or Beck.” Peter explains and Happy gets up. 

“I’ll call Fury. Coded message.”

“Are you feeling up to taking on Beck? You’re still pretty beaten up.” Tony asks and Peter nods.

“He’s going after Ned and MJ and Betty, and he’s going to do something huge in London. I don’t have a suit though. I don’t even know where my luggage is right now.” Peter frowns. 

Tony turns around towards the back of the plane and it opens up to a lab. Peter’s jaw drops as Tony laughs at him.

“Go check it out. The components for your suit are all there.” 

Peter gets up from the chair, stumbling a little as his ankle threatens to give out. Tony reaches out an arm but Peter shakes him off. He opens up the specs and finds multiple specs for his suits, immediately delving in to create a new suit. Music starts playing and he grins at Tony who is watching him.

“I love Led Zeppelin!”

“When we get back, you are getting a serious lesson in music.”

Peter laughs and turns his attention back to the suit, adding the specifications he wants and soon the machine is creating the suit.

“We’re almost there.” Happy calls out from where he’s piloting the plane. Peter looks out the window to see the largest monster he’s seen attacking The Tower Bridge.

“You got this?” Tony asks him and Peter nods.

“I don’t know where Ned and MJ and Betty are though.” 

“I have them. Your friend Flash likes his livestreams.” Happy calls back. “I’m going to get them and bring them to the jet and get them out of there.”

“What are you going to do? Please don’t put yourself in danger.” Peter begs Tony as the man stands up, leaning on his cane.

“I’m going to stay on the jet. I have a suit, but I won’t get in it until absolutely necessary. Pepper has threatened me that unless it is dire, I stay out of the suit. But I'm here if you need me. But I don’t think you will, you’ve got this.”

Peter slips on the suit and climbs out onto the side of the plane. He waits until Happy is above the Bridge and then he launches off. He can hear Happy and Tony in the comms, Happy landing the plane to go and find Peter’s friends and then Tony taking it off again.

The next few minutes are a total blur for Peter. He dives into the illusion and starts picking off projectors as he hears both Happy and Tony talking into the comms. There’s a yell from Tony and then a “i’m alright” a few seconds later. Peter manages to destroy a few projectors and it starts to fall apart, but then Mysterio is there and it turns into an all out battle on the bridge. 

Peter can hear Happy yelling that he can’t get to the jet and Peter calls out to him in panic. Happy replies that he has Peter’s friends and they are heading for the crown jewels vault. 

Somehow Peter finds himself standing on the bridge with the glasses and EDITH back in his hands and Beck lying on the ground, dead. He can feel cuts reopened on his face and his nose is definitely broken. 

“EDITH, is he dead?” He asks as he puts the glasses on, a slight twinge in his nose as he does so.

“He is.” EDITH confirms and a sob escapes Peter. He grips the side of the destroyed bridge as his knee gives out and a jolt of pain runs through him.

“You did it kid. I knew you could.” Tony’s voice comes through the comms and Peter nods. He’s so tired.

“Peter!” Peter looks up to see MJ running towards him, holding a mace. He sends her a questioning look and she shrugs and drops it before throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. Peter confirms with her that everyone is okay and MJ breaks the hug. 

A moment later Peter finds his lips on hers and then they break apart. She smiles and then motions that she should go.

“I know Stark’s here. I’ll see you back in New York?”

Peter nods and MJ picks up the mace as she goes.

“Did you just kiss?” Happy asks.

“Where are you?” Peter asks instead and begins walking towards where Tony tells him the jet is, as Happy and Tony laugh at him. His knee keeps giving out as he walks along with his ankle, so he’s very slow moving. 

Tony is standing outside the jet with his cane and he throws his good arm around Peter as they both hobble up into the jet. Peter lays down across some of the chairs and throws his arm across his eyes.

It’s quiet. Quieter than Peter has experienced in a while and he’s so tired. He feels Tony move his leg slightly and place ice packs on his knee and ankle before taking the glasses from Peter’s hand. Peter hears him set them down somewhere but he’s not opening his eyes.

“You can rest kid. You did good. We’ll be back in New York in a few hours.” Tony says softly and Peter nods. Tony brushes his hand across Peter’s forehead and then Peter’s asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obviously I didn't go really into detail about why Peter gave up the glasses. In the movie he gives them up because he's projecting and Beck is acting like Tony, but here that doesn't have to be a thing. So yeah, kind of left that up to interpretation. And I know some of this dialogue is incorrect but i've only seen it once and can't remember everything.
> 
> It won't be a month before the next update on this for sure. I'm not entirely sure when, but it'll be sooner than that! Thank you all for sticking around and as usual, feel free to let me know how you feel about it. :)


	18. R- Reins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the shortest one in this whole series as I am really not a huge fan of it. But I've already started on S, so that should be good hopefully!

“So you know when I said I’d been on a horse before?” Clint asked and Tony sighed.

“None of us actually believed you Clint.” Natasha replied and Tony hid a smile.

The trip to the horse ranch for the weekend had been Bucky’s idea and most of the team had agreed to go with him, excluding Scott who was with Cassie and Rhodey who was working the weekend. When the option to actually go horse-back riding had comeup, Pepper, May, Happy and Bruce had all opted to stay at the ranch and keep themselves off the horses.

“But your family lives on a farm and you’ve never ridden a horse?” Peter asked and Tony looked at him. The teenager was already on top of his white horse, looking completely comfortable.

“When have you ever ridden a horse?” Clint asked him and Peter grinned.

“When Ned and I were younger, we went to Horse Riding Classes. He was the one who was mostly interested but I tagged along.” Peter motioned to his friend who was sitting on his own horse next to Peter, also looking completely at home as he gazed around at the assembled Avengers. 

“Only the most noble of warriors are strong horse riders.” Thor proclaimed as he took the reins that the stunned looking ranch employee was handing him. He swung himself into the saddle and the horse protested slightly at the action. 

“Oh my god.” Tony heard Ned whisper under his breath and then Peter punched his friend in the shoulder.

“You’ve met Thor before Ned.” 

“Yes but he just called me a noble warrior.” Ned replied. 

“I’m pretty sure I’ve described you as noble before.”

“Yeah but that’s Thor. Nothing you’ve ever said compares.”

“Thanks Ned.”

“I just speak the truth Peter.”

“Sir.” Tony looked away from a beaming Ned and an amused looking Peter to see an employee holding out some reins to him. The horse on the other side was a black mare who to Tony’s eyes looked slightly bored. He had ridden horses before and was just as comfortable as Peter and Ned. He swung himself onto the horses back, and gathered the reins in his hand as the mare just stood there placidly.

“I don’t know how I feel about this.” Clint said as Natasha pushed him towards a horse.

“Get up there and stop being a baby.”

Tony snorted as he stroked the neck of the horse underneath him. The employee called out all of the names of the horses as they gathered and Tony was informed that his horse was named Midnight.

“Let us depart on this journey with the magnificent beasts!” Thor called out as the gates were opened and the group headed out towards the woods. Bucky and Steve took the front with Clint and Natasha at the back, with the others all gathered in between.

Tony found himself relaxing as they headed down the trail, lined with trees either side. Midnight placidly plodded along beneath Tony as the group continued.

“I still don’t know about this.” Tony heard from behind him as he kept an eye on Peter and Ned who were both in front of him.

“Do you want to be that person who turns back Clint?”

“No Nat. But that doesn’t mean I’m enjoying this.”

“Hey Bucky!” Natasha called up and the man in question turned around to look past Tony.

“Yeah?”

“Clint wants to turn around.”

“NAT!”

Tony laughed as Steve and Bucky laughed before Bucky turned back around.

The group rode along in near silence for a few minutes, and in pure fashion, it only took a few moments for it all to go wrong.

Clint’s horse seemed to sense that he was feeling skittish and when it stepped on a branch, it startled. The horse reared up and Clint yelled out as he tried to hold on.

“Clint!” Wanda called out.

Clint’s horse hit the ground with all four hooves and shot off, with Clint hanging onto its back. Tony could only watch as the horse shot off down the path that the group had just come down. Tony swung Midnight around and set her into a gallop to follow after Clint, aware that Thor, Peter and Natasha were all racing beside him.

Clint was yelling as the horse continued racing across the path, until they reached the open area that the group had passed by not long before. The horse took off across the empty grassy area and Tony pushed Midnight even faster. Peter passed by him, leaning on his horse’s neck as the horse went full out across the field. Peter caught up to Clint and leaned over to grab the reins of the horses as he yanked back hard. The two horses slowed down almost instantly and came to a stop quickly. Tony halted Midnight and Natasha and Thor stopped themselves next to him.

Clint threw himself off the horse, and slid down to the ground, holding his head on his hands as his knees gave out.

Tony moved Midnight so that she was positioned next to Peter who still held onto the reins of both horses.

“You good kid?” He asked Peter who nodded.

“Clint!” Wanda’s voice rang out behind them and Tony looked back to see the rest of the group catching up to them at a much more sedate pace.

“I am done. DONE.” Clint got out between heaves of his shoulders.

“Didn’t I tell you that Lila wanted to take horse riding lessons?” Natasha asked and Clint glared at her.

-

“I just want to sit here for the rest of the day.” Clint stated as the group sat down around the fire that Happy, Pepper, Vision and May had started while the rest of the group had been riding the horses. Clint had refused to get back on the horse after the incident and the entire group had found themselves walking back to the ranch, Peter holding onto the reins of Clint’s horse the entire time.

“I can’t believe I missed that.” Bruce said as Natasha happily explained the experience.

“He also screamed like a little girl.”

“Nat. I did not.”

“I’m pretty sure you did.” Tony replied as he joined in on the teasing. Clint whipped his head around to sputter at him.

“I did not.”

“Well considering Thor, Peter and I were the ones chasing after you, I’m pretty sure we are the ones who can confirm that.” Tony responded.

“Peter. Save me here.” Clint turned to the teenager who was sitting by May and Ned on the other side of the fire. The teenager looked up to Tony and then over to Clint.

“You did scream quite loudly.”

“PETER!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, please let me know what you think. :)


	19. S- Ski

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say that this chapter took on a complete mind of it’s own. It was meant to be about 1,500 words and it’s close to 6,000. It was also meant to be happy and fluffy and it completely delved into whump, whump and more whump. So there’s that.
> 
> I apolgize if there’s any formatting errors- i’m on my phone.

“This is so nice!” Peter called out as he dropped his bags in the middle of the foyer of the Chalet.

“Oof.” Clint stepped in behind Peter and tripped directly over Peter’s bags. “Thank you for that.”

Peter just laughed as Clint steadied himself and then stepped around him. Tony walked in behind Clint, stepping around Peter’s bags as he carried his own bags in.

“I’m so glad you think so. Want to not be a real tripping hazard?” The man remarked staring pointedly at Peter’s bags and he nodded, quickly grabbing them and moving them to the side before dropping them again to look around even more at the beautiful Chalet Tony had rented for the 5 day trip.

It was floor to floor glass windows which showed the outline of the snowy mountains outside. It was nighttime so the mountains were only lit with the lights around the house. The living area was spacious and a huge fireplace sat at one end with oversized couches and warm throws on each one.

“I’ve never been to Colorado before. It’s so snowy.” Peter called out and he heard laughter behind him. He blushed and looked to see Tony, May and Pepper all standing there.

“It _is_ winter Peter.” May smiled.

“Alright you lot. There’s 5 bedrooms so people are sharing. Peter and May, the room right at the top of the stairs is yours. Pepper and I have the one to the left. Clint, Wanda, Nat, the room right through the end of that hallway is yours. Rhodey and Bruce, yours is up the stairs and to the right past the one May and Peter are staying in, and then Steve and Bucky yours is just to the right of the stairs leading downstairs. Everyone has their own en-suite bathrooms.” Tony announced and the assembled Avengers, May and Pepper nodded.

“Thank you for organizing this Tony. This place is beautiful.” Natasha said and there were nods and words of affirmation.

“Well.” Tony said and Pepper cut him off.

“The Chef already came and made dinner so there’s soup and sandwiches in the kitchen. He’ll be back tomorrow to cook breakfast before we all head out.” Pepper said and motioned towards the kitchen.

Peter followed everyone else through and his jaw dropped at the sheer size of the kitchen. There was a table in the middle that looked to fit 15 people, as well as a massive Island where the mentioned soup and sandwiches were sitting. There were multiple cabinets filled with glasses and dishes, as well as two giant stoves. Tony reached over from the other side of Peter and gently tapped on his face to get him to close his jaw.

“You’re drooling.” Clint commented as he pushed back them.

“I’ve never seen such a big kitchen!” Peter commented.

“Just wait until you’ve been Tony’s protégée for longer, you’ll stop being surprised.” Rhodey called out. He was grabbing a sandwich and shoving it in his mouth.

“I’ve already known him for 2 years!” Peter replied and Rhodey opened his mouth to talk again but a dirty look from Tony made him shut his mouth.

Peter grabbed 3 sandwiches and then sat down at the table between Wanda and Bruce, content to sit there and just listen to the conversations happening around him. When the trip to Colorado had been suggested, Peter didn’t think he would be able to join but Pepper had caught on to Peter’s disappointment and instructed everyone to reschedule their calendars and reschedule the trip for Peter’s Spring Break and Tony had instantly changed around everything. May had even been able to get the time off work, and join them on the trip, flying with them all on the SI Jet.

Peter shoved the sandwiches down his throat as the rest of the group finished their food and all dispersed to head off to their bedrooms. It was almost midnight, the group having been delayed for a few hours because of an incident. After saying goodnight to everyone and grabbing his bags, Peter followed May into their room where there were 2 queen beds covered in thick comforters and extra blankets. Peter yawned at the sight of them and threw himself down onto the top of the bed, closing his eyes as he did so. The warmth of the bed, the lateness of the hour, a full stomach and the tiredness from the incident all catching up to him.

“Hey you. Go brush your teeth.” May poked his side and Peter groaned. She yanked his legs and pulled him so that he was half off the bed, his legs hanging off the side. He opened his eyes to see her standing there. She pulled on his hands and yanked him up until he was standing up, leaning against the bed. 

“Ughhhhh.” He groaned as he reached into his bags to grab his toothbrush and toothpaste before walking into the bathroom. He came back out a few moments later and immediately climbed into the bed, throwing his items in his bag on the way, before pulling the blankets up to his chin and closing his eyes.

“Night Peter.” May said and Peter just hummed, already on his way to dreamland.

-

“Okay so two teams. Clint, Steve, Rhodey, Wanda. Tony, Peter, Bucky, Natasha. May, Bruce and myself are staying up by the firepit here.” Pepper called out at the group assembled just outside the Chalet in the snow. 

“Prepare to die!” Clint yelled out from where he was standing on the opposite side from Peter.

“Tough talk from the person who was slaughtered in the football game last year.” Bucky teased.

“This is different.” Clint proclaimed. “Snow is completely different than grass, snowballs are so different from footballs that you and Steve take pride in throwing as hard as you can.” 

Pepper called out for the game to start and Peter ducked behind a tree. Natasha hid behind a tree next to him with Bucky and Tony nearby. Clint and Steve both came sprinting at them, snowballs already in their hands.They threw them at the four hidden in the trees, Peter dodging them as one smacked straight into Bucky’s face. He immediately yelled and took off after Steve who turned and ran the other direction. Nat launched herself from behind the tree at Clint who instantly stopped and also turned into a different direction. Tony and Peter remained where they were, both laughing at the others and at the three onlookers egging the teams on. 

The laughing stopped as Rhodey came behind Tony and shoved snow down his back. Tony yelped and turned round to see Rhodey grinning at Tony’s shocked face. Peter found himself laughing and then Tony turned his attention to him.

“I’m on your team!’ Peter cried out as he leapt away from Tony, racing through the trees to get away from the man. 

“That doesn’t even matter kid.” Tony called back out to him as he rushed after Peter. Peter could hear May and Pepper laughing as he dashed across snow covered ground. He didn’t make it far before he tripped himself and ended up face down in the cold snow. Tony caught up to him and pulled back on Peter’s jacket to shove snow down his back. 

“AcK!” Peter shot out as Tony just stood and laughed at him. 

“How can you be so clumsy kid?” Tony asked, as he eventually put down a hand to pull Peter up. Instead, the teenager pulled Tony down so that he was also lying down in the snow.

“PETER PARKER!” Tony yelled out and Peter just cackled in delight.  

-

“Have you ever been down a black diamond?” Clint asked Peter as they stood at the top of the snowhill. He, Nat and Clint had come up the hill on the same chairlift, and were awaiting the rest of the others. Peter hadn’t been skiing and was a little anxious about it. May, Pepper and Tony got off the next chair and skied over to them. It was cold and they were all bundled up so no one was able to recognize them. Peter had been forced to wear a helmet and everyone had snow goggles on, as it was windy and snowing pretty heavily.

“I heard that question, and he is absolutely not going on a black diamond. He’s never even skied before today Clint Barton.” May said sternly and Clint nodded.The others all joined them within the next few minutes, Happy and Bruce were the only ones who had stayed behind in the lodge to relax and stay in the warmth. 

“I could probably do a black diamond?” Peter asked. 

“No.” Pepper, May and Tony all replied in unison.

“You are going on green and nothing but green kid.” Tony responded. “And nobody will be convincing you otherwise.” 

It only took three hours for Peter to get on a blue square hill. Peter had made it down the green hills multiple times and felt confident. The group got back on the hill to head down another green hill, and right before they were going to go down, Peter turned around and skied as quickly as he could do the blue square hill. Clint was the closest to him and took off after him in an attempt to stop him, but Peter was faster.

“PETER PARKER!” Tony yelled out as he stopped himself just at the top of the green slope. May, Wanda, Rhodey and Pepper were already halfway down and unable to get themselves back up. Steve and Bucky chased after Peter and Clint as they started down the blue hill while Tony and Nat got themselves back up to the top to chase after them. 

Peter let himself go down the hill quickly, whooping as he went down before Clint. He was feeling pretty confident after a full day of completed hills and he stopped paying attention for one moment, which was absolutely his downfall. 

His left ski hit a patch of ice and he couldn’t slow himself down in time. His leg went out to the side, and he tumbled forward. His head hit the ground and his left ski flew off as his leg smashed into the ground. The hit on his head dazed him, and he couldn’t stop himself from sliding down the hill. He flipped around before landing directly on his right arm. He felt the bone break and screamed in pain as his full weight was on his arm as he continued to slide down the hill. He lost his other ski shortly after as he continued down the hill, his body flying out of control. He had the helmet on but he still flipped around and smacked his face on the ground. He had taken the goggles off when the snow had stopped falling a few hours previous. The smack was right on his face and he felt his nose break. He bit through his lip and could taste the blood dripping down his face from his nose and lips. He could hear yelling and he was aware at one point that he flew right through someone’s legs. They attempted to grab him to stop him without success and he kept going. His head smacked onto the ground again, and his vision went black. He wasn’t fully unconscious so he could feel himself still flying down the hill, limbs going everywhere. 

He wasn’t sure how long it was until he was finally stopped but he was aware that it was someone’s legs that he smacked into. Now that he was stopped, he became aware of just how much pain he was in, and he immediatelyblacked out.

-

Tony could only watch in horror as Peter crashed down the hill, losing his skis and flipping around. He took off after the kid, going as fast as he could while staying in control. He could see Clint, Steve and Bucky all down below trying to catch up to Peter and Nat next to him. Steve was yelling to anyone further down the hill to get out of the way of Peter’s flying limbs. One of the Ski Patrol men was on the hill and Peter headed directly for him. The man couldn’t move in time but moved his legs so Peter wouldn’t crash into him, and tried to grab for Peter as he went by. Tony watched as was unsuccessful and the kid kept going. Steve bent over and started going even faster down the hill. He managed to catch up to Peter and get in front of him. The kid crashed into his legs and stopped, Steve somehow managing to stay on his feet. As Tony tried to get down there, Steve immediately bent down to the motionless figure on the ground, quickly joined by Clint and Bucky. Tony tore past the Ski Patrol skier, who he could see was calling in for assistance before reaching Peter’s side and kneeling down. Peter’s face was turned upwards and Tony could see blood all over his face and his closed eyes. Steve was gently touching Peter’s face in an attempt to rouse him, without any success. 

“How bad?” Tony asked as he put a hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“Looks like a broken nose and he bit through his lip. Definitely a broken leg, and he whimpered when I touched his right arm so i’d say he hurt that too.” Steve replied. 

“I have help coming.” The Ski Patrol man skied up to them then, holding a walkie talkie in his hand. “Is he conscious at all?”

“No.” Steve replied. “I touched his arm and he whimpered but beyond that, there’s been nothing.”

Tony jst rubbed Peter’s arm as they waited for the rescue to get there. A ski doo soon headed up the hill with a sled behind it, and four other ski patrol skiers next to it. Steve pulled Tony back from Peter as the skiers surrounded him, and very carefully got him onto the backboard and then onto the sled. They carefully maneuvered Peter so that he was strapped into the sled with a block around his neck keeping it secure and in place, and a blanket wrapped around the rest of his body before the straps were placed around his legs, torso and shoulders. 

“Call Happy. Get the helicopter here.and call Rhodey, tell him what happened and get the others.” Tony barked out at Nat and Clint who nodded. He needed to get Peter on the helicopter back to where Cho and Bruce and his medical could take a look at him. He did not want Peter going to a normal hospital who could find out his powers. 

The ski-doo started to head very slowly down the hill, the ski patrol all skiing around it to ensure Peter remained still and secure. Tony took off after them, his gaze on the unconscious Peter the whole time. The skidoo headed straight for the emergency services building where Peter was taken very carefully inside and placed on a table still on the backboard. Tony followed them in, Steve at his heels. They weren’t allowed directly beside Peter as there was a lot of bustle around him, and Tony could only watch helplessly. It only took a few moments before the head medic turned around to where Tony and Steve were standing to talk to them.

“He needs a lot more medical attention than he can give him here.” She said and Tony nodded.

“I have a helicopter on the way. I would like to take him to one of my personal physicians to get him looked at.” Tony replied.

“He needs to get looked at soon, if he has any spine or head damage. You can’t wait for any of that.” The woman replied. “We can get an airlift out of here almost immediately to the nearest trauma hospital.” 

“Is that in Denver?” Steve asks and Tony sees he is looking at his phone.

“It is.” The woman confirms.

“Tony, Cho is in Denver with her team. Nat just texted me. She has privileges at that hospital to take patients and she can keep Peter’s records sealed. He does need to get x-rays and a CT scan at least. We can take him to New York after that if he’s able to move.” Steve explained.

“Okay. But i need to be on that helicopter and I need his aunt on that helicopter.” Tony replied and the medic nodded.

“The helicopter just landed outside.” Another medic called out. 

“Peter!” May called out as she rushed through the door and into the room, Bruce right behind her. Tony grabbed her arm to hold her back as she tried to look over at Peter. “What happened?!” She cried to Tony.

“He crashed. Badly.” Tony replied and tears filled May’s eyes.

“Hey, he’s going to be okay. He just needs to get some tests to make sure, okay?” Tony soothed. He was panicking inside at the thought of Peter being seriously hurt but he didn’t want to upset May further. He knew the fact that Peter had yet to regain consciousness was not a great thing. 

“Is he going on the helicopter?” The medic asked and Tony nodded. “The three of us are coming.” Tony motioned to himself, Bruce and May and the medic nodded.

“I’ll get the others and we’ll head back to New York on the jet. We’ll get the stuff from the chalet at another time. Keep us updated, okay?” Steve asked and as Tony nodded, he left the 

“Lets go then.” The head medic said and headed towards where Peter was lying. He was picked up by the backboard and carefully carried out to the waiting helicopter, the three following after him. They waited until Peter was on, and situated and then climbed on after. Tony handed Bruce and May headsets before putting his own on and the door closed. The three of them were joined by the pilot, co-pilot and two medics and then the helicopter took off into the sky. Tony stared at Peter the entire trip out to Denver but the teenager remained solidly unconscious. He was still wearing all of his snow gear including the helmet and his ski boots, no one wanting to risk any spine or head damage by removing anything. The only thing that was being taken care of was the blood on his face that the medic on the helicopter was carefully wiping of Peter’s face. His nose was definitely broken and black eyes were already forming on both eyes. There was a hole in Peter’s lip where he had bitten right through and the medic was carefully applying an antiseptic wipe on it.

When they landed in Denver on the landing pad, Cho was standing there with 2 other doctors. She greeted Tony quickly as Peter was unloaded and placed on a stretcher and then they were all heading to the elevator that would take them down to the ER. 4 other doctors met them at the floor and then Peter was being pushed down a long hallway. 

“We’ll update you as soon as possible.” Cho said as she pushed Peter past the doors that May and Tony weren’t allowed beyond. Bruce followed after them, and then Peter was gone. May and Tony stood there for a few minutes, Tony feeling completely helpless as he stood there with May clutching onto his hand, tears streaking down her cheeks. The whole ordeal had taken less than two hours from when Peter had started down the blue hill and Tony felt like he hadn’t taken a proper breath from the moment he had seen Peter first hit the ice. 

“We have a family waiting room.” A nurse with a kind face walked over to the two of them. “Would you like me to take you there? When there is any news they can let you know.” 

May nodded and the two of them followed after the nurse into the waiting room and sat down in two chairs in the corner. 

“There’s a coffee machine over there if either of you would like anything.” The nurse said to them and then she left them alone. Tony rested his head against the wall, trying to take a deep breath and failing as the breath comes out slightly ragged. May looked over at him and took his hand again. 

“Hey. Take a deep breath Tony.” She said softly and Tony tried. It took a few breaths before he was able to get a deep one in, and then out. May encouraged him to take another one and he startd to feel a little better as the air got all the way to his lungs. He feels exhausted and he shut his eyes and continued to rest his head against the wall. His phone beeped a moment later and he pulled it out to see a text from Pepper.

 _1:15pm Pepper_ _  
_ _We’re all on the jet to New York. Chalet Owners are aware that someone will be back to get all of the items from there in the next few days. Any news on Peter?_

 _1:16pm Tony_ _  
_ _No news yet. Helen and Bruce are with him now._

 _1:17pm Pepper_ _  
_ _As soon as you hear anything, let us all know. Love you._

 _1:17pm Tony_ _  
_ _Love you too._

He put his phone back in his pocket and closed his eyes again. May is holding his hand in a tight grip as they both sit there anxiously waiting. Tony can’t help running through all the possible injuries that Peter could have suffered through the crash. He knows the kid heals fast but even spinal and brain injuries can be a serious problem for him, just like any other human being.

He doesn’t know how long he and May sit there before Bruce finally comes into the room. He spots the two of the and walks over to them before sitting down.

“Is he okay?” May asks immediately and Bruce nods.

“He will be.” He replies and Tony shocks himself by tears springing into his eyes. He quickly wipes them away but Bruce gives him a knowing look before continuing. 

“We were able to get him out of his ski gear and into a hospital gown and then took him for some tests to check his spine and his head. If he hadn’t been wearing that helmet, we could be looking at a very different outcome here. The helmet has been pretty big dents on it but it protected Peter’s head like it was supposed to. He does have a pretty nasty concussion and he hasn’t woken up yet but we aren’t concerned. There’s no swelling in his brain and there’s no swelling or damage in his spine either. We will do another scan when we get to New York just to check but I don’t expect anything to show up. He did break his nose and he has quite the black eyes currently, and his lip has been stitched up already, and is already healing. We did have to re-break his nose and that is already on its way to healing as well. HIs leg is a pretty nasty break, we had to re-break it to prevent it from healing incorrectly as well as his arm. Neither of those have shown any signs of healing yet, but i’m sure they will soon. He’s on a lot of painkillers but they are only normal human ones so he’ll burn through them pretty quickly. We’ve done all we can here, and Helen is working on getting Peter transferred out of here and on a helicopter to New York and the Tower.” Bruce explained. Tony wiped at his eyes as another set of tears sprung to them and this time May gave him a knowing look as she looked pretty teary herself.

“Can we see him?” May asked.

“He’s getting prepped for the helicopter but you can follow me now and we can head out for the helicopter.” 

As Tony and May stood to follow Bruce, he pulled out his phone to text Pepper to let her know.

 _4:30p Tony_ _  
_ _He’s okay. No brain or spine damage or swelling. Concussion, still unconscious, broken bones but nothing that won’t heal in time. Getting on the helicopter now to head back to New York._

 _4:31p Pepper_ _  
_ _Oh thank goodness. The poor thing. We’ll be at the Tower shortly. Everyone is very relieved to hear. Text me when you’re almost home._

 _4:32p Tony_ _  
_ _Will do._

Tony got his first look at the teenager as they stood by the elevator to head up to the helicopter pad. He was still lying on a stretcher and strapped in, but the neck brace was gone and so was all his bulky ski-gear. A blanket was tucked in over him and under the straps and his eyes were closed. The bruising around his eyes and nose was dark and prominent and Tony hated it. One of Peter’s hands rested on top of the blanket and there was a needle in his hand, the IV fluids bag being held by Helen as they walked along. Helen smiled at Tony and May as she came into view.

“He got really lucky. That helmet saved his brain.” She told them and Tony took a deep breath. May and Pepper had been insistent that Peter wear it, and their insistence could have just saved Peter’s life. May gave a little sob from beside him and he squeezed her hand.

-

Peter groaned as his head pounded what felt like a million drums in his skull. He felt sick and dizzy and confused. A hand squeezed his and he tried to open his heavy eyes. 

“Come on Pete. Open those eyes for me.” A soft voice said and Peter tried. He managed to get them half open before they fell shut again. His whole body felt heavy and tired.

“Come on sweetie. Please open your eyes.” That was a female voice and one that Peter knew he liked. He tried to open his eyes again and made it all the way this time. Familiar faces came into view and he could see Tony, May and Bruce all leaning in to him, all looking relieved. He glanced around to an unfamiliar setting, and looked down to see that he was strapped down and had a blanket wrapped around him. His mouth and nose hurt a lot, and he was confused. 

“Hey, you’re okay.” Tony reassured him. “There was just a little accident and you’re on your way back to New York in a helicopter. Do you remember what happened?”

Peter shook his head slowly and Tony nodded.

“That’s okay. You took a pretty good knock to the head and you have a concussion.” Tony explained and Peter frowned. The last thing he remembered was the snowball fight with the Avengers. 

“Can you tell me what you last remember?” Bruce asked and Peter tried to open his sore mouth to reply.

“Snowball.” He managed to get out. 

“Okay. That was yesterday but that’s okay. Memory loss is a normal reaction to the hard hit you took and we’re-” Bruce droned on but Peter’s eyes were heavy again. He let them shut, and drifted back off to sleep.

 

The next time he woke up was when he felt himself being moved, and it hurt. He whined and a hand touched his face soothingly.

“You’re okay kid. Go back to sleep.”

Peter obliged.

The third time he woke up, the world was floaty. He opened his eyes to see the white ceiling above, it looked like clouds. He glanced down to see his leg cast and suspended in the air, like an airplane and another glance down he saw his arm in a cast by his side, a white cast just like a cloud.

“Cloud.” He muttered to himself, and then there was movement at his side. He rolled his eyes over to see Tony standing there.

“Hey.” Tony said and Peter smiled at him. 

“Cloud.” He repeated and Tony frowned slightly.

“I’m not a cloud kid.”

“Cloud.” Peter looked back up at the ceiling and Tony let out a laugh.

“That’s the ceiling of the Medbay but sure, that’s a cloud.”

“Airplane.” Peter lethargically moved his uncasted arm and pointed at his leg cast and Tony laughed again.

“You’re on a lot of drugs there kid. That’s your leg.”

“No. That’s an airplane.” Peter was certain. His leg was an airplane and the white above him was clouds, and he was floaty.

“I’m floating in the clouds.” He told Tony as seriously as he could. Tony just grinned at him. 

“Okay Pete.You’re floating in the clouds. How do you feel?”

“Floaty.”

“Besides Floaty.”

“Just Floaty. The clouds are soft.”

“What is the obsession with the clouds right now?” 

“They are soft and i’m floaty.”

“Does anything not feel floaty?”

“Nope.” Everything was floaty to Peter. He was a leg airplane and he was floaty. His eyes started to feel heavy but he wanted to keep floating and he forced them open as he looked at Tony. The man reached over and put his hand over Peter’s eyes, forcing them to shut and everything to go dark. He relaxed and sank back into the cloud pillows, falling asleep quickly.

-

When Peter opened his eyes, he felt exceptionally sore. He lifted his head up off the pillow he was sleeping on, and winced as there was a slight throb of pain. He looked down to see the blue comforter that he used on his bed at the Tower, and realized he was in his room with no idea how he got there, or when he had even gotten back to New York. The last thing he remembered was being in Colorado with the Avengers. He pushed back the comforter to see that his leg was in a cast and when he brought both hands up, found that his one of his arms was as well. He was incredibly confused as he looked around his room. It was midday and he didn’t know why his alarm hadn’t gone off. He sat himself up in the bed as his head gave another throb. His face hurt and when he touched his nose, it felt tender. 

“FRI?” He called out to the ceiling.

“Yes Peter?” She called back within a few seconds.

“What happened? How did I get here?”

“Boss is on his way.” FRIDAY replied and within a few seconds, the door was opening and Tony walked in. He looked exhausted but smiled when he saw Peter looking at him.

“Hey kid. Are you feeling okay?” Tony asked and Peter was even more confused. 

“Of course.” Peter replied as he frowned. Tony walked over to him and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Do you remember anything?” Tony asked and Peter shook his head.

“I thought we were in Colorado?” 

“We were. And then you got hurt and we had to airlift you to the hospital and then back here. That was three days ago and you’ve been pretty out of it since then, you’ve been a big fan of clouds and airplanes.” Tony explained.

“Clouds? And three days?” Peter asked completely shocked as he pushed himself up further, hissing as he pressed onto his casted arm. “How did I get hurt? Why don’t I remember anything?” 

“You attempted a skiing hill that you shouldn’t have and you crashed badly. We had to airlift you to the Denver Trauma Center and then brought you to the Tower when it was confirmed that there was no head or spine trauma. You had a pretty serious concussion and were unconscious for a number of hours which would explain why you don’t remember anything.” Tony explained and Peter frowned.

“Did I ruin the trip?” He asked. If he had been airlifted then that definitely would have meant May and Tony would have been with him, and maybe some of the others.

“The trip did end, yes but no one would say you ruined it. Everyone is just very glad that you are okay.” Tony replied. 

“Was it bad?” Peter asked. Tony looked really tired and his eyes weren’t sparkling like they did normally.  

“It wasn’t great at first, before we knew that there wasn’t any damage to your brain or spine. You were hurt pretty bad and you weren’t waking up, but after Bruce and Helen ran their scans and confirmed you were just had a concussion and some broken bones, it wasn’t so bad.” Tony responded and Peter swallowed. He couldn’t remember what he had done at all, but it sounded pretty bad, the way Tony described it. Tony’s eyes searched him for a moment before he sighed.

“Pete, i’m not going to completely lecture you just yet and I don’t know how effective that’ll be since you don’t remember what you did, but choosing to take on something that you weren’t prepared for was really reckless and dumb. You put a lot of other people in danger with that choice, and you could have hurt yourself even more. If you hadn’t been wearing that helmet, there is a good chance that you would have gotten brain or spinal damage that would have been irreversible, even with your healing powers. Nothing anyone could have done would have reversed that damage. Do you understand?” Tony asked and Peter nodded miserably. He felt tears spring to his eyes and he swiped at them.

“You’re a good kid Pete. You just don’t always make the smartest decisions, and that was a really really bad one.” Tony said softly to him. Peter turned his face away from him and Tony grabbed him under the chin to force Peter to look at him. More tears streaked down Peter’s cheeks. 

“You should get some more rest. Your head is still healing. The casts should come off in a few days.” Tony said as he stood up.

“Can I still come in the lab with the casts on?” Peter asked him and Tony shook his head.

“Oh you’re banned from the lab for the next two weeks.” He replied.

“What? Why?” Peter cried out.

“Punishment Pete. And that’s only the tip of what May has in store for you. She’s giving you until tomorrow before she starts her lecture and her punishment for you scaring her half to death. I’m also pretty sure that most of the Avengers, Happy and Pepper all have words planned for you.” Tony said and Peter groaned, dropping his head back onto the pillow.

“Text your friends Ned and MJ. They know you got hurt and have been texting and calling you like crazy. Use that phone wisely today. May’s taking it from you tomorrow.” Tony left the room then, shutting the door behind him and Peter groaned into his pillow again before reaching for his phone that was on his bedside table.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so that wasn’t what I had planned. I had Peter crashing but it was meant to be funny and involve like 4 of them ending up in a pile but no injuries and it ended up with it being a major thing... my brain just kept going and going and going...
> 
> Please let me know what you think. I actually rather like this chapter.


End file.
